The Scios Totalus of Legend
by nekoumori
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE Elpin. Snape pilla a Harry viendo su humillación en quinto año en el pensivo, pero antes de echar al chico una un antiguo y mítico artefacto para vengarse, aunque las cosas no pasan como lo planeó.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Elpin

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Title: **The Scios Totalus of Legend

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Rating/Advertencias: LEER LAS ADVERTENCIAS PRIMERO! **(Rating M!) Slash, situaciones sexuales (Harry tiene la edad legal en el mundo mágico), abuso infantil (no sexual), lenguaje ofensivo, violencia (¡sangriento!), torura (básicamente mágica), muerte de personajes (no voy a decir si es o no Harry o Severus). Contiene: malos!Gryffindor y parejas alternativas.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Esta historia ha sido escrita para pasar el rato únicamente y nadie saca beneficios monetarios.

-:-

_Chapter 1: The Scios Totalus _

Severus Snape entró reticentemente en su oficina. Si, lo habéis leído bien, él _reticentemente _abrió la puerta y entró en _su_ oficina. La razón por su corriente estado de ánimo era el hecho que cierto peli-negro, oji-verde, cicatrizado y cuatro-ojos _pothead_ (1) estaba en ese momento invadiendo su espacio personal.

Cuando el Profesor Sanpe había sido llamado a la oficina de Dumbledore y le dijeron que diera lecciones privadas a un Harry James Potter dio su mejor esfuerzo por no hacer algo que iba a mandarle definitivamente a Azkaban, donde hacía tiempo debería estar. En su lugar aceptó, _reluctantemente,_ esa palabra no era suficiente para explicar cómo se sentía. Él iba a estar en contacto _íntimo_ con Potter y vice-versa. Eso, concluyó rápidamente, iba a ser un serio problema.

Ya que, sin importar cuantas veces Severus Snape le dijera a Harry Potter sobre su arrogante y horrible padre, no quería que el pequeño diablo lo viera en primer plano, y a expensas de Snape. También iba a significar que _otras_ cosas corrieran el riesgo de ser descubiertas. Cosas tan secretas que ni siquiera Snape mismo conocía su naturaleza.

Habiendo llegado a esta preocupante conclusión, optó por la solución más lógica; proteger sus memorias y sueños de toda invasión, simplemente sacándolas de su mente. En ese momento parecía un plan perfecto...

Que era el porqué Severus se quedó sin palabras por primera vez en, sospechosamente, diez meses casi exactamente, cuando él, como dicho anteriormente, pero se va a decir de nuevo, reluctantemente entró en su oficina solo para encontrarla vacía, y el suave brillo del pensivo le llamó la atención casi de inmediato.

Bien, el Maetro de Pociones no era un hombre que saltara a conclusiones, ciertamente no a su edad, aunque admitía que había cometido varias estupideces de joven, por años de dificultad le hicieron pensar antes de actuar. Por ello probablemente le vino como un shock más que le vendría a los demás que fuera de inmediato hacia su mesa y sacara la varita. Murmuró un larga encantamiento que el mismísimo Lord Oscuro tendría dificultades por romper, si es que _él_ podía, y abrió el cajón. Dentro había un solo objeto; más o menos del tamaño de una snitch y del mismo color dorado. Dehecho muchos lo habrían confundido con una snitch, si no fuera por las extrañas marcas en forma de runas que cubrían cada centímetro, alrededor del agujero circular y oscuro, no más grande que una uña, que parecía identificar el 'frente'.

Severus lo cogió y se lo metió en el bolsillo antes de finalmente ir hacia el maldito pensivo. Miró a ver que había y vio exactamente lo que temía. Harry Potter estaba viendo su humillación. Le helaba y horrorizaba hasta tal punto que por un momento estaba de nuevo sin palabras e incapaz de moverse. Su respiración venía en cortos jadeos y aun así no podía apartar la miradamás de lo que podía hacerlo el chico de dentro.

Forzándose a moverse, una tarea a la que estaba bastante acostumbrado de las sesiones de tortura en su 'otra' ocupación, metió la cabeza en el pensivo. Metiendo una mano en el bolsillo, sus dedos cerrados con fuerza alrededor de la pequeña y fría pelota, se acercó a donde el Potter más joven estaba. Ignorando la escena que estaba viniendo a su asqueroso final, puso una mano firmemente en el hombro huesudo. No estaba ni siquiera cerca de lo gratificado que debería cuando Potter soltó un gritito y le susurró:

"¿Te diviertes, Potter?" Las palabras se volvieron maliciosas por si mismas. Esa criatura estando tras el aterrorizado muchacho no era un hombre. La rabia se apoderó de él al ver al Potter mayor por el rabillo del ojo, de nuevo riendo con sus amigos ahora que la escena había acabado y Lily no estaba allí. Aun así, incluso mientras sacaba a Potter de la memoria consiguió sacar la pelota dorada de justicia de su bolsillo y abrió su mano detrás de la cabeza de Potter, los ojos verdes estaban demasiado concentrados en Snape como para notar que la venganza ya estaba en su curso.

La pequeña pelota extendió sus pequeñas alas y lucía a punto de salir volando como la snitch a la que se parecía, pero en lugar de eso empezó a revolotear alrededor de la cabeza del Gryffindor. Por un momento el pequeño agujero se movió atrás y adelante, como si estuviera buscando algo. Entonces se fijó en la cabeza de Potter y, con un suave 'click' que nadie oyó por encima de las paytéticas excusas de Potter o la ira de Snape, desapareció.

Una vez la puerta se cerró de un portazo en perfecta armonía con el frasco que Snape había tirado para aliviar su ira, se dejó caer al suelo sin gracia alguna. Parecía que toda la rabia ya le había dejado, unto con todas las demás emociones. Potter había visto el peor recuerdo de Snape. Había tantas, tantas razones de porqué eso era perturbador que ni siquiera empezó a contarlas. No se había sentido tan humillado e impotente desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¡Y había trabajado por el Lord Oscuro _y_ Dumbledore a la vez!

Sus pensamientos se volvieron lentamente a la pelota dorada y una sonrisa grim, muy parecida a una mueca de disgusto (¿consigo mismo a lo mejor?) empezó a aparecer en su cara. Era uno de esos secretos que ni siquiera el Lord Oscuro o Dumbledore sabía; la única cosa que se había guardado parta si mismo, a lo mejor como una señal de su silencio y como rebelión a sus dos maestros, a lo mejor simplemente porqué lo quería. La última era la más posible.

Hacía un tiempo el Lord Oscuro le había dicho a Snape que fuera en una misión, a solas. El pedido era inusual ay que Severus normalmente se habría quedado y hecho pociones para ambos lados de la guerra. Aun así, ninguno de los Mortífagos tenía experiencia en … bien, en nada realmente. Dumbledore había decidido que Snape debería ir, pero traer el artefacto al lado de la Luz, obviamente, y decirle a Voldemort que no lo había eoncontrado.

Lo encontró, y dio esa respuesta al Lord Oscuro, desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente dependiendo el punto de vista, le dijo lo mismo a Dumbledore. Y ahora acababa de soltar el artefacto en el Chico-Que-Vivió. Si antes no iba acabar en el Infierno, esto acababa de reservarle una suite para él solito en él.

La _scios Totalus_ era un artefacto mítico. En realidad era irónico que Severus, el Espía, hubiera sido el que lo encontró, porque era el artefacto _perfecto_ para un espía. Seguía al blanco a todas partes, totalmente invisible e indetectable por ningún medio mágico, y te dejaba ver y saber _todo_, incluso los pensamientos de la persona si lo querías. Obviamente, era algo bueno que semejante artefacto no fuera fabricado en el Ministerio o Voldemort. Pondría fin a toda libertad y/o privacidad.

Habiéndole dicho a Dumbledore y Voldemort que era simplemente una leyenda lo encerró, esperando el momento oportuno para usarlo contra uno de sus maestros seguramente; para finalmente ponerle un final a la guerra. Entonces había entrado en su oficina, y se dio cuenta que Potter estaba viendo uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. En su prisa había cogido la Scios Totalus, decidiendo que era el mejor método de vengarse de Potter. Iba a saber todos los secretos de Potter igual que Potter sabía uno de los suyos. Y si el pequeño Gryffindor malcriado decidía compartir la información de la que acababa de enterarse de su odiado Profesor, bien, ¡Severus iba a estar preparado!

Con ese pensamiento firmemente en mente agitó la varita sobre su mesa y dijo el hechizo pertinente. Casi de inmediato un agujero, que casi cubría la mesa, apareció y Severus se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla mientras lo miraba. Agitó la varita de nuevo y la imagen se movió de modo que ahora podía ver fácilmente. Quería estar cómodo.

Ahí estaba Harry Potter, jadeando y sonrojado, presionando su espalda contra la pared como si quisiera desaparecer en ella. Severus hizo una mueca ante la imagen. Obviamente Potter estaba aterrorizado del todo. Patético. ¿Y este era el futuro héroe del mundo mágico? Agitó la varita una vez más y los pensamientos de Harry se podían oír en la mente de Severus, casi como si tuviera un teléfono contra la oreja, aunque la comparación no llegaba a él.

'_oh mierda, oh mierda,oh mierda,'_ Pensó Harry desesperadamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de hacer desaparecer la imagen de las piernas desnudas de Snape en el aire. _'Snape tenía razón, todo este tiempo. ¡Dios!_ Una lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos, cayendo por su mejilla sin que nadie lo viera. En su oficina Snape frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, incluso mentalmente._ 'Desearía que me hubiera golpeado. Mi padre humilló a Snape igual que Dudley solía hacerlo conmigo … ¿qué estoy diciendo? Como Dudley _aun_ lo hace conmigo. James Potter era tan arrogante como Snape dijo. Dios bendito, ¿qué pasa si soy como él? No me extraña que Snape me odie.'_

Ahora Snape estaba realmente pensativo. Había apagado el monólogo interno de Potter mientras el chico finalmente se alejaba de la pared y empezaba a volver a su Torre. Severus había estado encantado cuando, viendo la mente del malcriado, había descubierto que se metían mucho con Potter en su escuela muggle a la que iba, y aunque parte de Severus se preguntaba cómo podía ser eso, no le dio mucha importancia. Había habido demasiadas cosas en las que preocuparse, una de las cuales acababa de pasar. El último pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Potter le intrigaba más. Casi había sonado como si Potter lamentase que Snape le odiara … pero eso no tenía nada de sentido.

Acomodándose más en su silla para ponerse cómodo Severus activó de nuevo los pensamientos de Potter con un hechizo y se preparó para observar un poco más. Potter estaba justo entrando la Torre de Gryffindor .. y sus pensamientos se estaban poniendo _realmente_ interesantes …

xxx

Harry suspiró mientras se acercaba al retrato de la Dama Gorda. _'Joder, no creo que pueda aguantar nada más esta noche.' _Pensó cansado. _'A lo mejor puedo pasar al lado de todos sin que nadie me vea y ir a la cama … a lo mejor voy a dibujar un poco primero.'_

"_Altus_." Murmuró la contraseña. Notó sombíamente, como casi siempre que pasaba por el agujero del retrato, que casi no tenía que agacharse para entrar. Casi todos los otros alumnos de su año había crecido bastante durante el verano, y y durante lo que iba de año, pero no Harry Potter. Oh, no, por supuesto que no. _'¿Por qué soy siempre diferente? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salvar el mundo si soy más pequeño que un primer año? Ok, estoy exagerando, lo sé, ¡pero tengo derecho a quejarme un poco en privado! Que Merlín me salve … posiblemente es culpa de los Dursleys. Dejar a un niño en una alacena debe haber hecho algo malo en mi, todo lo demás que hicieron los ha tenido._

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Harry no se dio cuenta de las miradas asesinas que le mandaban los chicos de su dormitorio. Se sorprendió cuando de repente se chocó con Ron, quien ahora estaba casi sobre él. Harry se miró al pelirrojo con cuatela y dio un paso atrás por si acaso. Mirando a su alrededor rápidamente, se dio cuenta que el resto de la sala común estaba vacía. Los años superiores probablemente estaban aún en la biblioteca o las salas de estudio trabajando para los finales, mientras los menores estaban en la cama. Harry tragó mientras el grupo de tres (Neville no estaba allí) formaba un semicírculo delante de él, bloqueando su camino al dormitorio.

"Y bien, pequeño pequeño mariquita, ¿cómo ha sido tu tarde con Snape?" Espetó Seamus venenosamente, asesinándole con la mirada desde la derecha de Ron. Dean Thomas estaba mirándole gélidamente desde la izquierda del pelirrojo. "Apuesto a que le has perdido un montón de puntos a Gryffindor, ¿cierto?" Harry negó con la cabeza, con la boca seca. Se miró la bola de papel que había en la mano derecha de Ron. Lucía muy familiar.

"Lo has reconocido, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ron mientras levantaba el puño, acercándolo a la cara de Harry. "Yeah, lo hemos encontrado en tu cara, marica. ¡Podría haberte perdonado el hecho de ser un afeminado, pero _esto_ es demasiado asqueroso para expresarlo con palabras!" Los otros dos chicos asintieron con vigor e hicieron muecas.

_'Oh, mierda. Debe haber caído de mi libreta cuando la guardé.'_ Pensó Harry miserablemente. _'Me pregunto cual debe ser … '_

"Dejar que te den por el trasero es lo más lejano a lo que debe hacer un Gryffindor," Dijo Seamus seriamente. "¡Pero hacerlo con un _Slytherin_! ¿Es que acaso no tienes morales o estándares, Potter?"

"¡Y no solo un Slytherin, pero encima Malfoy!" Gritó Ron de repente. Ya estaba tan rojo como su cabello, y temblaba por la necesidad de herir a su ex-mejor amigo. _'Ok, así que uno de los que dibujé de Malfoy entonces … '_ Harry a penas pudo hacer nada mientras los insultos seguían; ellos eran tres, él era uno. Se había encarado a Voldemort el año pasado, pero eso había sido un duelo justo … más o menos. El súbito puñetazo de Ron fue todo menos justo.

A través del dolor y rojez Harry escuchó vagamente palabras como _'anormal'_ y_ 'bastardo enfermo'_, y así simplemente asumió que estaba en Privet Drive. Por ello dejó que los puñetazos le tiraran al suelo como normalmente hacía cuando Vernon quería darle una paliza para quitarle la magia. Se quedó muy quieto cuando todo terminó, porque si se movía demasiado pronto Vernon podía decidir que había aprendido la lección, la sangre saliendo de las heridas y desapareciendo en la alfombra roja, pensó ausentemente: _'Posiblemente me lo merecía'_

Cuando la sala había estado en silencio durante un rato Harry intentó mantener sus gruñidos al mínimo mientras subía las escaleras cojeando hacia su dormitorio. Afortunadamente estaba vacío, pero le tomó bastante tiempo subir todas las escaleras. _'No has sido tan malo, Vernon tiene mucha más fuerza en los puños que esos tres juntos. Y con Dudley podrían pegarle un paliza a un mago en una pelea física cualquier día. Posiblemente sea por su peso … debe ser por eso que Dudley le gusta tanto sentarse encima mío.'_

Alejando ese pensamiento de su cabeza Harry se metió en la cama, pero no antes de quitarse la ropa. Sabía de primera mano que dejarla puesta iba a hacer doloroso quitársela de las heridas resecadas por la mañana. _'Esta ha sido una dolorosa lección a aprender,'_ Pensó medio dormido mientras se metía en la cama, sobre las sábanas, _'Espero que hayan destrozado ese dibujo … ' _ fue su último pensamiento que masó por su cabeza antes de quedar inconsciente.

xxx

Severus estaba rígido como una estatua en su despacho, mirando el agujero negro ya que Potter había cerrado las cortinas que rodeaban su cama sin varita, y a lo mejor incluso inconscientemente. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! De todos los secretos que Severus había esperado encontrar, querido y rezado para descubrir este era tan poco esperado que le bloqueó la mente, y la mente de Snape no era fácil de bloquear.

Había estado tan absoluta y completamente en shock por acabar de observar cómo tres Gryffindor de quinto año empezaban a pegarle una paliza al buscador estrella y El Elegido. Y los pensamientos de Harry durante y después de la paliza todavía le flotaban por la mente. ¡El chico no había pensado que fuera demasiado fuerte! Severus estaba considerando seriamente subir hacia allí y llebar el chico a Madam Pomfrey. ¡Lo más seguro era que Potter tuviera sangrados internos después de semejante sesión!

Y la razón por ello era aún más sorprendente. No hacía falta decir que la homosexualidad no era bienvenida en una población que estaba desapareciendo como la comunidad mágica, pero Snape se hubiera pensado que si alguien hubiera podido serlo sin problemas, ese alguien iba a ser sin duda el Chico-Que-Vivió. Y había sido sus propios amigos "Gryffindor de mentalidad abierta" los que le había rechazado.

La escena tocó algo en lo profundo de Snape que llevaba mucho tiempo ignorado. Lo más seguro el episodio era similar al de su propia juventud, Sus pensamientos iban yendo en tantas direcciones al mismo tiempo que estaba desarrollando un dolor de cabeza monstruoso.

Severus se levantó de su silla y prácticamente fue a trompicones a su habitación después de cancelar el hechizo de la Scios Totalus. Cayó a la cama con la ropa puesta, invocando una poción para dormir de su colección privada y se la bebió en largos sorbos.

Su último pensamiento fue: _'¿Dónde demonios está el hijo de James Potter? ¿Y quién es este tal Harry?'_

Tbc…

(1) Pothead: en inglés Potter quiere se puede referir a aquel que hace ollas, y Snape le llama Pothead, lo que quiere decir cabeza de olla, a modo de insulto ya que suena muy parecido.

Notas de la Traductora:

Bien, ahora que estoy traduciendo dos historias a la vez, y estoy ayudando a una amiga a traducir otra, lo más seguro es que tarde a la hora de actualizar todas mis historias. LAs notas originales del autor no las voy a poner a no ser que sean muy importantes o tengan advertencias o algo así,si las queréis leer me mandáis un PM.

También quería decir, aunque posiblemente este no sea el mejor lugar para hacerlo, que dentro de poco voy a traducir la primera parte de la serie de Vinewood.

Bien, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado tanto como a mi :D Por cierto, si veis algún error o algo que no se entiende, no dudéis en comentarlo, que sino yo no me doy cuenta y queda allí.

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** Elpin

**Traductora: **nekoumori

-:-

_Capítulo 2. _

-:-_  
_

Harry gruñó fuertemente cuando se despertó. Le dolía todo. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de su error cuando un furioso Ron Weasley abrió las cortinas que rodeaban su cada de un tirón y se le quedó mirando mal.

"Cállate Potter." Gruñó el pelirrojo. "No vamos a tolerar su Grandeza de nuevo. Seamus tenía la idea correcta desde el principio. Todo lo que quieres es atención. Bien, no voy a seguir escuchando tus excusas." Se giró rápidamente y fue hacia el baño. Los otros dos chicos gruñeron y le dirigieron unos cuantos insultos a Harry mientras ellos también pasaban por el lado de su cama. Harry se limitó a estar allí tan quieto como le era posible. Giró la cabeza lentamente y consiguió extender su mano hacia su varita sobre la mesa.

Un rápido _Tempus_ le dijo que probablemente iba a llegar tarde a clases por sus heridas. Lo que iba a costarle puntos, lo que iba a ganarle otra paliza seguramente. Cerró los ojos y simplemente esperó a que los chicos se fueran. Pensó que oyó a Neville dudando, diciendo algo sobre esperar por él, pero los demás rápidamente le arrastraron con ellos y le dijeron que ya le explicarían las cosas de camino a clase.

Harry no se movió una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada. Estaba intentando con todo lo que tenía no echarse a llorar. Pero cuanto más rato estaba allí lo más que la realidad de lo que pasó la noche anterior se le echaba encima. Sintió que se estaba ahogando, y cuando el primer sollozo llegó estaba seguro que se estaba atragantando. Jadeó y tomó aire mientras trataba de ahogar sus sollozos, pero solo acabó llorando aún más. Ni siquiera podía girarse sobre su costado y hacerse un ovillo , porque sabía que eso le haría mucho más daño.

En su lugar se quedó ahí quieto sobre su espalda tratando en vano de no llorar por el hecho que sus mejores amigos ahora le odiaban. El hecho que nadie más fuera de su dormitorio supiera sobre su sexualidad o sus dibujos no le era ninguna consolación. Sabía que la razón que los chicos no lo había esparcido era porque no quería que Harry arruinara la reputación de su casa más de lo que ya lo había hecho con sus cuentos de la vuelta de Voldemort. Y ahora Ron probablemente tampoco le creía sobre eso.

Cuando sintió que podía ponerse en pie sin derrumbarse con ganas y extremadamente lento se sentó y puso los pies en el frío suelo. Apretó las mandíbulas mientras se levantaba y trató de no hacer ruido aunque no había nadie que fuera a regañarle por ello. Ahora ya era un hábito, integrado por una niñez que ir de puntillas al baño para limpiar la sangre durante las noches en casa de los Dursley. Cojeó hacia el baño, cogiendo el uniforme escolar por el camino y se paró frente el espejo, usando la pica para mantener el equilibrio.

_'Mierda, ya hacía tiempo que no tenía este tipo de morados,'_ Pensó mientras se miraba el torso. Era prácticamente morado por todas partes; una buena cantidad de rojo en algunos lugares también. _'No desde el primer día del último verano … él siempre es peor el primer día que estoy de vuelta. Después normalmente me deja curarme y entonces me hace trabajar. Este tipo de paliza solo me haría trabajar con más lentitud … y por supuesto él nunca iba a golpearme el día antes que empiecen las clases. No quisiera que alguien sospechara, ¿cierto?' _Harry era consciente de lo amargos que era sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo. _'Vaya sorpresa se va a llevar cuando vuelva a casa todo morado. Probablemente va a estar encantado.'_

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y lo graduó para que la temperatura fuera confortable. Lentamente puso sus manos bajo el grifo y se inclinó para mojarse la cara. A medio camino su cuerpo se quedó rígido por el dolor y gritó. EL agua cayó al suelo cuando sus manos se agarraron a la pica tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Se quedó temblando sin saber qué hacer. Trató de enderezarse, pero el más mínimo movimiento le hacía gritar de dolor.

_'Puta mierda, ¿y ahora qué?'_ Pensó desesperado. Sus ojos estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, pero se negaba a dejarlas caer. No iba a quedarse en el baño llorando como una niña por un poco de color. Vaya un afeminado … las crueles palabras de Ron empezaron a resonar por su cabeza, y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando de repente recordó sus carcajadas mientras le pegaban una paliza.

Después de una buen rato de simplemente estar allí _respirando_ Harry pensó que podía intentarlo de nuevo. Las clases debían haber empezado hacía tiempo, pero a lo mejor podía llegar a la siguiente si conseguía enderezarse. ¡Podía conseguirlo, maldita sea!

"¡Ah!" Gritó al más mínimo cambio, justo como antes. El grito se convirtió en sollozo a medias y dejó caer su cabeza avergonzado por su propia patética existencia. Se dio cuenta que no podía dejar caer la cabeza como era debido por el dolor, y solo consiguió un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Sollozó de nuevo y se agarró a la pica, sus piernas temblando por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo en pie durante tanto tiempo. Las lágrimas caían a mares ahora, cayendo a la pica y desapareciendo por el desagüe. Harry deseó poder seguirlas.

xxx

Severus miró como el grupo de Gryffindor y Slytherin entraban en el aula. Se miró a Weasley, Finnigan y Thomas en especial, tomando nota de la manera en la que iban susurrando cosas a Longbottom, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia ellos con algo inidentificable en la mirada.

"¡Sentaros!" Les ladró Severus y se separaron con rapidez. Weasley se sentó al lado de Granger, quien había estado perdida en un libro hasta el momento y no se había dado cuenta de nada. Fue entonces que Severus se dio cuenta que Potter no estaba por ninguna parte. "¿Dónde está Potter, Weasley?" Preguntó con voz rígida. El pelirrojo tuvo el valor de encogerse de hombros.

"No sé." Dijo. Eso hizo que Granger frunciera el ceño y se mirara a su amigo extrañada. Severus podía ver que quería preguntarle, pero que nunca hablaría en clase, ni siquiera para preguntar en susurros por su mejor amigo.

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu falta de educación y veinte más por la ausencia de Potter." Dijo Snape ignorando los gruñidos de los leones, algo en lo que normalmente se regocijaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado notando el frío brillo en los ojos de los chicos de quinto año mientras todos ellos, excepto Longbottom, intercambiaban miradas. "¡Empezad a trabajar!" Ordenó mientras agitaba la varita hacia la pizarra. Las instrucciones aparecieron y miró sin ver como los alumnos se esforzaban en ello. Tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

Mientras los estudiantes empezaban a preparar la poción del día todo los que Severus podía pensar era _'¿Dónde está Potter?'_ ¿Estaría haciendo campana? Después de la paliza de la noche anterior no sería muy sorprendente, pero Snape todavía estaba enfadado que el crío no hubiera ido a ver a Pomfrey, ya que ella se lo hubiera comentado por seguro. Aún arrogante, entonces, aun con el pequeño brillo de – ¿era eso esperanza? No, no realmente – algo que había marcado a Severus la noche anterior. Había pensado que _a lo mejor_ Potter era diferente de como había pensado, pero obviamente no lo era, aun después de la gran paliza que le pegaron sus compañera de cuarto.

Severus casi se encogió ante sus propios pensamientos. Potter no se lo había merecido, sin importar lo arrogante que fuera. Y aun la sensación en su estómago empeoró. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Potter, esa era la única manera de que la sensación se fuera, de eso estaba seguro, pero no estaba seguro de por qué. Casi se cacheteó a si mismo en la cabeza en medio de la clase cuando recordó la Scios Totalus. ¡Podía ir a su despacho y chequear, por Merlín!

"Debo encargarme de algo. Sr. Malfoy, asegúrate que nadie hace ninguna estupidez." El chico rubio sonrió maliciosamente cuando le dio el honor, pero Severus apenas lo vio. Se fue rápidamente por la puerta que llevaba directamente a su despacho y se aseguró de levantar hechizos de silencio en ella. Corrió a la mesa y no se molestó en sentarse, solo hizo el hechizo en la superficie.

Harry Potter apareció, en todo su morado esplendor, sollozando incontrolablemente y agarrándose con desesperación a la pica delante de él. Severus hizo una mueca al ver las horribles marcas moradas, cortesía de los amigos del chico, en la complexión enfermizamente pálida de Potter. Sevrus se dio cuenta que no había visto nunca a Potter nadar en el lago en los pocos días cálidos que había. El chico _siempre _se cubría con la túnica y el uniforme, incluso cuando otros por lo menos se quitaban las túnicas, y se remangaban las mangas de las camisas.

"Audite Totalus." Murmuró Severus a la imagen y los pensamientos de Harry llegaron de inmediato a su mente.

_'Ow, ow, ow, ow. ¡Joder, esto no funciona! ¡Para de llorar maldito mocoso! ¡No hay para tanto!¡Por lo menos levanta! Levanta, levanta, levanta-'_ Incluso mientras Potter lo repetía Severus podía ver que se intentaba mover, pero el momento en que se enderezaba más de un par de centímetros gritaba y volvía a inclinarse en la posición original.

"Estúpido Gryffindor cabezota." Murmuró Severus con enfado. Había otras maneras de salir de esa posición. La más lógica siendo pedir ayuda. Severus sabía que había un elfo doméstico chiflado que prácticamente besaba el suelo por el que pasaba Potter. Incluso si ahora trabajaba para Hogwarts, seguramente le escucharía y le ayudaría encantado. Pero no, el crío iba a probar que Severus tenía razón y ser arrogante. Aun cuando Severus pensaba eso sabía que en el fondo no era así. La situación de Potter no era fácil, y no era su culpa.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No podía limitarse a ir a los dormitorios de Gryffindor y rescatar a Potter. Iban a haber demasiadas preguntas. Y él sabía que aunque no lo quisiera admitir en voz alta, no podía dejar al chico como estaba. De nuevo la respuesta le dio en la cara. Era tan simple que era casi Slytherin.

Severus agitó la varita y la imagen de Potter sollozando desapareció de su mesa. Si giró y fue hacia la chimenea, donde se arrodilló con elegancia y tomó algo de polvos Flu del bote de cerámica que había allí. Tirándolo esperó que su cabeza apareciera en el despacho de Dumbledore. Afortunadamente el Director estaba en su despacho leyendo papeles. Levantó la mirada cuando el Flu se activó.

"¿Severus? ¿No tienes clases?"

"Si las tengo, Albus," Dijo Severus, dejando que su voz se llenara de irritación que curiosamente _no_ estaba sintiendo. "Pero pensé que te gustaría saber que tu crío favorito está desaparecido."

"¿Harry ha desaparecido?" Preguntó Dumbledore enseguida, con preocupación mostrándose en sus ojos de inmediato. "Explica."

"No ha venido a clases y Weasley no sabe donde está, y tampoco ninguno de los otros Gryffindor aparentemente. Solo pensé que te gustaría saberlo. Así que, si eso es todo tengo que volver a mi clase-" Severus empezó a retirarse mientras hablaba.

"Espera," Dumbledore le hizo parar. "Si estás seguro que ha desaparecido entonces debemos encontrarle lo antes posible Severus. Voldemort podría haber plantado algo en su mente por ahora." Severus suspiró de modo muy convincente y asintió devastado.

"Voy a buscarle si es lo que quieres." Dijo. "Ya que siempre quieres que sea yo el que le salva el pellejo." Dumbledore asintió gravemente.

"Eres el mejor encontrando cosas escondidas, Severus. Sé rápido." Severus asintió un vez y se retiró a su despacho. Meneó la cabeza para si mismo. ¿Siempre había manipulado a Dumbledore con tanta facilidad? Eso había sido más fácil que el Lord Oscuro … seguro que el viejo entrometido no había visto nada en los ojos de Severus. No, estaba seguro que el Director no sabía nada. Por lo menos no había habido ningún brillo de ojos sospechoso.

Se levantó y usó el hechizo de la Scios Totalus solo para asegurarse. Ahí estaba Potter, que ahora solo estaba llorando en silencio, aunque todo su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo de mantenerse como estaba. Chico insensato. Severus apagó la imagen y salió de su despacho por la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Severus nunca lo iba a admitir, pero nunca había llegado a la parte superior del castillo tan rápido en toda su vida. Entró en la Torre usando la contraseña que todos los profesores sabían sin importar la casa a la que pertenecía, y fue rápidamente al dormitorio de los chicos de quinto año. Abrió la puerta del baño. La espalda horriblemente llena de moratones de Potter estaba hacia él, pero sus miradas se encontraron por el espejo.

"¡Profesor!" Gritó Potter, y entonces gritó de nuevo pero de dolor cuando intentó enderezarse automáticamente para cubrirse. Se tambaleó cuando sus músculos empezaban a tener espasmos y soltó la pica, haciendo que se moviera de nuevo y por ello causando aún más dolor. Severus fue hacia allí antes de darse cuenta y cogió el delgado cuerpo de Potter cuando éste por fin se cayó. El chico gruñó, gritó y sollozó a la vez, el sonido era casi como los gritos de las víctimas de la tortura del Lord Oscuro.

"Quédate quieto." Le ordenó Snape, su voz firme, pero por alguna razón suave también. Potter pestañeó a través de sus lágrimas y miró al hombre que le estaba aguantando.

"¿Profesor Snape?" Preguntó incrédulo. "No, déjame." Se quejó de repente, pero el momento que empezó a resistirse gruñó de nuevo.

"Por el amor de Merlín Potter. Quédate quieto. Voy a usar magia para llevarte a la Enfermería porque eso va a dejarte quieto.

"No, por favor, no dejes- ¡ah! ¡Dejes que nadie me vea!" Gritó Potter. Severus solo rodó los ojos.

"No te voy a llevar flotando delante de todo el mundo en calzoncillos, chico idiota." Dijo Severus. Ambos parecieron darse cuenta de exactamente lo que llevaba puesto Harry en ese momento, y el chico se sonrojó, haciendo que el corazón de Severus latiera de manera extraña ante él. El momento se fue tan pronto llegó.

"Por favor, solo suéltame." Gimió Potter patéticamente y el lado malicioso de Severus apareció de inmediato. Se enderezó de repente junto a Potter, haciendo que el chico tuviera espasmos de dolor de nuevo y que se cayera hacia delante. Severus lo cogió de la cintura.

"¿Alguna petición estúpida más, Potter?" Preguntó Severus sarcásticamente aun mientras Potter seguía temblando de dolor.

"¡No!" Croó el Gryffindor a través de sus nuevas lágrimas. Severus se dio cuenta que él debía estar haciéndole daño y aliviándolo al mismo tiempo ya que sin duda estaba presionando un buen número de morados. No estaría sorprendido si tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas. Quería regañar al chico por pensar más en su reputación que en su salud. Entonces un se le ocurrió algo; se había equivocado antes … ¿sería eso realmente lo que el chico estaba pensando? ¿Su reputación? Y ese sonrojo había sido interesante. Rápida y silenciosamente usó el hechizo para oír los pensamientos.

_'Solo mátame ahora, por favor. La Cruciatus era mejor, por lo menos estabas demasiado ido para notar la humillación encima de todo. ¡Dios, y lo peor es que me lo merezco! Cada segundo. Snape _debería_ hacerme flotar delante de todo el mundo en la escuela. ¡Eso es lo que me merezco por mirar dentro de ese maldito pensivo!'_

Severus pestañeó. ¿La Cruciatus? No se había molestado en escuchar los detalles del último encuentro entre el chico y el Lord Oscuro. ¡Le habían sometido a la Cruciatus! Y el chico pensaba que se merecía el dolor y la humillación … incluso estaba muy arrepentido por invadir la privacidad de Severus, La idea era tan chocante que Severus casi olvidó al chico que tenía en brazos, pero entonces más de los pensamientos de Potter interrumpieron su línea de pensamientos.

_'Oh, por favor por lo menos haz algo. No puedo aguantar limitarme a estar aquí en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada, medio desnudo.'_ Severus notó como se sonrojaba; afortunadamente Potter no lo podía ver, cuando escuchó a su alumnos _pensando_ la palabra desnudo. Rápidamente apuntó su varita a Potter y usó un mobilicorpus. Potter casi gritó cuando quedó en posición horizontal delante de Snape.

_'Me equivocaba. ¡Esto es aún peor!'_

"Cállate, niño." Regañó Severus, refiriéndose a los gritos de dolor y los pensamientos. Su voz era de nuevo suave. "Voy a ponerte en un como mágico ya que no tengo anestésicos a mano. No te preocupes, nadie te va a ver." Severus no tenía ni idea de por qué había añadido la última parte. Justo cuando usó el hechizo escuchó los últimos pensamientos conscientes de Potter.

_'Merlín, espero que no trate de vengarse de mi por lo del pensivo mirando en mi baúl … si encontrara los dibujos...' _Severus estaba un poco molesto que Potter tuviera una opinión tan mala de él … aunque si el chico no tenía ningún motivo para pensar otra cosa. Pero lo que Potter no era lo peor. La peor parte fue que él _no_ miró en el baúl buscando los dibujos … aunque si hubiera sido ayer lo hubiera hecho sin dudar. Era estúpido e irracional ya que la Scios Totalus era un centenar de veces peor, pero aun así no rebuscó en el baúl.

Usó los polvos Flu en la sala común después de cubrir el cuerpo de Harry con su túnica y les llevó a los dos a la Enfermería. La exclamación de shock de Madam Pomfrey al ver el cuerpo maltratado realmente describió la situación mejor que nada de lo que Snape podía decir.

Notas de la Traductora:

Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Quería decir que si es posible. A partir de ahora voy a tratar de contestar los comentarios que pueda con PM.

Gracias por comentar.

Nos leemos pronto ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor:** Elpin

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Esta historia ha sido escrita para pasar el rato únicamente y nadie saca beneficios monetarios.

-:-

_Capítulo 3. _

Harry tenía una sensación de calidez y suavidad a su alrededor, lo que por una vez estaba la mar de bien. No había ningún sonido que viniera de sus compañeros de habitación al despertarse tampoco. De hecho todo estaba muy silencioso. Respiró profundamente por la nariz y se acurrucó aun más en la suave cama. Entonces se dio cuenta. El olor. Un olor que siempre iba a ser capaz de identificar. El olor de la Enfermería; una mezcla de pociones de limpieza y curativas, junto a ese olor a habitación abierta, que le decía que no estaba en el pequeño espacio de su cama o habitación, sino en una sala grande con muchas camas.

Tampoco le era necesario abrir los ojos para saber que había alguien ahí esperando a que se despertara. Se había despertado muy a menudo con alguien esperando por él. Esta vez, pero, dejó que la persona se esperara. Se había vuelto bastante bueno al hacer ver que estaba dormido para evitar la atención de la Mujer Dragón.

La mente de Harry revisó las ocurrencias que le habían llevado hasta allí. Recordaba que Snape le había encontrado en el baño, lo que era raro, pensó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Snape en la Torre? Debería haber estado dando clases. Era un enigma que Harry no tenía esperanzas de resolver. Odiaba al hombre tanto como el desagradable Maestro de Pociones le odiaba a él …sin importar cierta afición – De repente la imagen de Snape sugetándole le vino a la mente … Snape había sido amable y cruel a la vez … lo que le iba como el anillo al dedo al enigma que era Severus Snape.

Recordando la manera en que su espalda dolió cuando Snape le había enderezado a la fuerza Harry trató de moverse un poco, fingiendo que solo se estaba moviendo mientras dormía. Nada. Ningún tipo de dolor, pero eso era de esperar. Puede que no le gustaran las costumbres de Madam Pomfrey, pero respetaba sus habilidades.

"¿Harry?" La suave voz de su amiga asustó a Harry de modo que abrió los ojos. Hermione estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama, con mirada preocupada. Tenía un libro en el regazo, lo que no era una sorpresa. Su mochila estaba a su lado en el suelo, llena hasta arriba con más libros.

"Hey," Dijo Harry, aclarándose la voz justo después de escuchar lo estropeada que sonaba. Se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama, en caso de que no estuviera curado del todo todavía. Hermione le estaba frunciendo el ceño, su mirada preocupada dando paso a una mirada curiosa.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó cuidadosamente.

"Estoy bien." Contestó Harry, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que ella iba preguntar por lo que había pasado.

"¿Es verdad?" Preguntó Hermione de repente, su voz inexpresiva. Aunque Harry no necesitaba preguntar para saber de lo que hablaba, se hizo el tonto.

"¿Si el qué es cierto?" Fingió que se alisaba las sábanas.

"¿Los chicos te dieron una paliza porque descubrieron que estabas teniendo una aventura ilícita con Malfoy?"

"¿Qué?" La cabeza la Harry se giró tan rápido que pensó que se le había encasquillado la espalda de nuevo. ¿Qué narices le había contado Ron? Abrió la boca para negarlo, cuando fueron interrumpidos por cierta bruja con aspecto de rana y túnica rosa llamada Dolores Umbridge.

"Ah, Sr. Potter, estás despierto." Dijo Umbridge con alegría mientras entraba en la Enfermería. Justo en ese momento Madam Pomfrey salió de su oficina para chequear a su paciente. Al ver la Gran Inquisidora se dio prisa a ir al lado de la cama de Potter.

"Mucho me temo que debo insistir en que el Sr. Potter descanse un poco más." Dijo. Harry frunció el ceño confuso ante su extraño comportamiento. Ella normalmente permanecía profesional sin falta. Ahora estaba delante de Umbridge comportándose como si Harry fuera su hijo y estuviera tratando desesperadamente de protegerlo. Umbridge ni siquiera la miró.

"Creo que no, Madam Pomfrey. Si el Sr. Potter está lo suficientemente bien par hablar con su amiga, entonces ciertamente está bien para hablar conmigo." Paró a los pies de la cama de Harry. "Señorita Granger, ¿cierto? Mucho me temo que Potter no va a tener más visitas. Por favor, váyase." Hermione abrió al boca, obviamente para protestar, por lo menos eso pensó Harry hasta que ella dijo:

"¿Puedo por lo menos dejarle a Harry los deberes?" Preguntó.

"Eso no va a ser necesario." Dijo Umbridge en un raro tono tosco, pero a Harry todavía no le gustaba la manera en que lo dijo. Hermione pestañeó y luego se inclinó para recoger su mochila. Ni siquiera le dio una mirada a Harry antes de salir de la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey todavía estaba al lado de la cama de Harry. Lucía como si estuviera desesperada por protestar de nuevo a favor de Harry.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Preguntó Harry, mirando de una a la otra.

"Sr. Potter, no hay duda de que estabas inconsciente cuando pasó, así que te lo voy a contar," Declaró Umbridge, una sonrisa enfermizamente dulce en los labio. Harry casi vomitó. "Me han nombrado Directora de Hogwarts."

"¿Qué? ¿Y qué pasa con Dumbledore?" Exclamó Harry de inmediato. "¿Dónde está?" ¿Dumbledore no le había dejado sin decir palabra, cierto? ¿Mientras Harry estaba inconsciente? Por lo menos podría haber dejado una nota o una carta de algún tipo, pero no había nada en la cama de Harry.

"Ese hombre se resistió al intento del Ministerio de capturarle para preguntarle algo concerniendo a cierta Armada … ¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando Potter?" Harry negó con la cabeza. La Armada había dejado de encontrarse después que Seamus, Ron y Dean descubrieron su secreto. O más exactamente, Seamus lo descubriera y triunfantemente le dijera a los otros dos que les estaba enseñando un mariquita. Eso había sido hacía caso un mes.

"No importa, " Continuó Umbridge. Cogió un pergamino casi excitada. Harry tuvo mucha dificultad a la hora de decidir si realmente podía soportar mirar la mujer a la cara, así que su mirada se dirigió al pergamino. "Tengo algo más de lo que informarte."

"Debes esperar hasta que esté curado del todo," Le interrumpió Madam Pomfrey. "Él-"

"Debes ser un estudiante de esta escuela para que traten en ella." Dijo Umbridge por encima de la Sanadora y a Harry se le vino el mundo encima. Miró estúpidamente como Umbridge desenrollaba el pergamino en sus manos. "Sr. Harry James Potter. Acabas de ser _expulsado_, sin habilidad de apelar, de la academia de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Tienes veinticuatro horas para retirar a tu persona y tus pertenencias de la escuela. Como eres menor de edad, te vamos a retirar la varita y luego la vamos a _romper_." Umbridge mantuvo la sonrisa dulce mientras le mostraba a Harry los papeles sobre su expulsión. La expresión de Harry se mantuvo vacía, reflejando sus emociones. No se movió para tomar el pergamino.

"¿Por qué motivo?" Insistió Pomfrey. Lucía como si fuera a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero Harry no la vio. Umbridge estuvo feliz de poderla informar.

"Por el motivo de pelearse con varios alumnos, sospecha de que haya creado una sociedad _ilegal_, tener demasiadas detenciones en un semestre para entrar en los exámenes-"

"¡Eso es absurdo! ¡No tiene tantas!" Exclamó Pomfrey.

"La _cantidad_ máxima," Dijo Umbridge remarcando la palabra y mirando mal a Pomfrey por interrumpirla. "De detenciones que un alumno puede tener acaba de ser reducida, y el Sr. Potter tiene, si no me equivoco, dos más de las permitidas … Ahora, ¿por donde iba? Oh, si, además en la lista de _crímenes_ hay exhibición indecente-"

"¿Qué?" Harry encontró su voz de repente. No estaba seguro de si su oído estaba bien. Ninguna de sus extremidades parecía funcionas, y su visión era un poco borrosa. Se sentía como cera fundida y un bloque de hielo al mismo tiempo.

"Un alumno se ha quejado, un alumno _masculino_, de que estaba recibiendo atención no deseada del Sr. Potter. No voy a tolerar semejante comportamiento libertino en Hogwarts. Y eso, creo, es todo. Oh, por supuesto, ¡no lo puedo olvidar!" Extendió la mano como si le estuviera ofreciendo un caramelo a un niño. "Tu varita." Los ojos de Harry escanearon inmediatamente la mesita de noche. No estaba allí. Miró a Madam Pomfrey.

"No estaba contigo cuando has llegado." Dijo en voz baja, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar la última vez que había usado su varita, pero no podía. Todo estaba envuelto en niebla, incluso sus memorias. Umbridge hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

"Te voy a encontrar en el Recibidor cuando te vayas, Sr. Potter. Ten la varita contigo entonces," Con esa se giró y se fue de la habitación. Harry se la quedó mirando.

"¿Dónde voy a ir?" Le preguntó a nadie en particular. De vuelta a los Dursley, probablemente. Sin su varita iba a ser un blanco fácil, así que necesitaba la protección de sangre. Aunque en el momento en que cumpliera los 17 estaba muerto. Pomfrey soltó un sollozo ahogado y Harry se la miró. Le quería preguntar donde estaba Dumbledore. ¿Cómo había podido el viejo mago dejar que eso pasara? ¿Cómo le había podido dar la escuela al sapo? "Muchas gracias por curarme la espalda." Acabó diciendo. Eso, aparentemente, fue lo último que la medimaga pudo soportar, porque se derrumbó y se puso a llorar contra un pañuelo. Se giró y corrió a encerrarse en su oficina después de tratar de pedir perdón entre sus sollozos.

Harry caminó de vuelta a la Torre en los pijamas que le habían cedido en la Enfermería, con los pies descalzos.

xxx

Severus estaba sentado frotándose las sienes; tirado de cualquier modo en la silla de su despacho. Suspiró cansado por lo que debía ser la millonésima vez, Las cosas no podía ir peor, ¿cierto?

Dumbledore se había ido, esa horrible mujer era la Directora, y Harry Potter estaba expulsado. Ni siquiera podía apelar. Aparentemente los Gobernadores podían decidir por ellos mismos si les apetecía o no escuchar las apelaciones de un alumno, y Severus no dudaba quien tenía tantas ganas de que expulsaran a Potter.

Y ahora el chico estaba prácticamente sentenciado a muerte. Sin varita solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que Voldemort encontrara algún modo de pasar las barreras de sangre, o simplemente decidiera esperar hasta que ya no fuera efectivas. Severus realmente deseaba que Dumbledore hubiera elegido otro momento para desaparecer.

Habían cosas que Severus había oído en la mente de Potter con la ayuda de la Scios Totalus. No le gustaba como sonabas sus parientes. Y por laguna razón su estómago se sentía pesado ante el pensamiento de hacer volver a Potter con ellos. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba fuera de sus manos. Dumbledore simplemente iba a tener que tratar de arreglar las cosas una vez volviera. Solo era problema de Snape tener que proteger a Potter si Dumbledore se lo ordenaba.

Aun así, ¿una última mirada no podía hacer daño? Agitó la varita sobre su mesa, murmurando los hechizos de ver y escuchar. Potter apareció, en pijamas, mirando su baúl abierto. Los otros alumnos estaban cenando aún, por suerte. Por alguna razón Severus sintió una puñalada en su pecho ante la mirada completamente _vacía_ en la cara de Potter. Era como su toda la voluntad de vivir se hubiera ido del normalmente fiero Gryffindor.

_'Seguramente debería vestirme.'_ Pensó Potter, pero no se movió para hacerlo. _'Necesito irme esta noche. Ahora. Si los chicos vuelven y me encuentran aquí me van a matar. A lo mejor debería dejarles. O mejor aún hacer que Malfoy me lleve hasta su padre. Estoy seguro que Lucius estaría contento de presentarme ante Voldy. Por lo menos voy a morir con un grito …'_

Severus miró como Potter finalmente empezaba a vestirse, aunque miró a un lado cuando el chico estuvo completamente desnudo. El chico se vistió con ropa extra grande, gastada y gris, y guardó el resto de sus cosas lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando cada objeto. Dobló lo que obviamente era una capa de invisibilidad (aquí Severus hizo un gesto de triunfo) y la metió en su bolsillo, el material fino cabiendo sin problemas en el bolsillo de los pantalones extra grandes. De bajo su colchón sacó un cuaderno delgado con muchos papeles sueltos metidos. Esos, obviamente eran sus dibujos. Los metió en el baúl también. Se metió la varita rápidamente en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, y luego fue hacia la ventana. En el momento en que la abrió una hermosa lechuza blanca entró.

"Hey, chica." Dijo Potter suavemente, acariciando al pájaro. "Parece que voy a tener que volver con los Dursley un poco temprano." La lechuza ululó comprensivamente. "¿Crees que puedes volver por ti misma?" La lechuza ululó una vez, mordió con afecto la mejilla de Potter y se fue volando. Potter cogió su baúl y se dirigió a la puerta sin dar una mirada atrás.

_'Bien, supongo que esto el adiós.'_ Los pensamientos se volvieron claros de nuevo cuando llegó al Recibidor. Se miró la puerta que llevaba al Gran Salón con cautela mientras escuchaba hablar a los alumnos que había en él. _'Siempre vas a ser mi primer hogar.'_ Severus se dio cuenta que Potter estaba hablando con Hogwarts misma, y sintió la extraña necesidad de subir a decir adiós. Hogwarts siempre había sido su única casa también... pero a él le habían dado la oportunidad de volver...

_'Te voy a echar de menos... Me pregunto si tengo tiempo de pasarme por donde Hagrid. A lo mejor me puede dar algo de consejo-'_ Los pensamientos de Potter se interrumpieron cuando la puerta del Gran Salón se abrió con un horrible chirrido y Umbridge salió. Harry enderezó la espalda inconscientemente. Sus talones hicieron un horrible repiqueo contra suelo cuando ella se le acercó dando saltitos.

"Sr. Potter, ¿tienes la varita ahora?" Harry apretó los dientes mientras sacaba la varita de holly y se la dio. Ella la estudió un momento. "Esta va a ser destruido por las autoridades apropiadas. Por favor váyase ahora, Sr. Potter."

_'Hasta nunca, perra. Por lo menos no voy a tener que lidiar con tus instrumentos de tortura.'_ Pensó Potter amargamente, haciendo que Severus frunciera el ceño en su despacho. Instrumentos de tortura? No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello porque Potter acababa de arrastrar su baúl fuera del castillo. Severus vio como Potter se iba, casi orgulloso, pero a lo mejor solo desesperado para no parecer derrotado, a través de los terrenos hacia la puerta. Solo miró hacia atrás una vez, sus pensamientos concentrados en lo horrible que lucía la imagen de Hogwarts con esa asquerosa mancha rosa en su puerta. Con una última, triste y amarga despedida Potter se dio la vuelta y se fue por el camino a Hogsmeade para tomar el Expreso de vuelta a Londres.

Severus canceló el hechizo. El silencio de su despecho le rodeaba. El castillo entero parecía mucho más silencioso de repente que hacía unos segundos... se preguntó cual debía ser la causa.

-:-

Notas de la Traductora:

Bien, he tardado un poquito, pero aquí os dejo el capítulo tercero de la historia para que lo disfrutéis :)

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado al historia, me habéis animado mucho a seguir.

Nos leemos ~^^~


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor:** Elpin

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Esta historia ha sido escrita para pasar el rato únicamente y nadie saca beneficios monetarios.

-:-

_Chapter 4. _

Harry fue hacia Hogsmeade y, como su "suerte" había sido hasta el momento, el tren iba a llegar en tres horas. El tren solo pasaba por allí un día si y un día no ya que el tráfico entre Hogsmeade y el resto de Inglaterra no era mucho, pero a las familias les gustaba ir de visita a Londres de vez en cuando, y a veces los niños volvían temprano del colegio.

Se sentó en el banco de la estación, mirando los raíles de la vía. Su mente conjuró imágenes de si mismo tirándose delante del tren. Meneó la cabeza. No ganaría nada suicidándose por algo como esto. Todavía era un Gryffindor, simplemente iba a sobrevivir, como siempre lo hacía, y encarar las cosas tal y como fueran viniendo...

Lo que le llevaba a los Dursley. Harry no estaba exactamente contento de tener que tocar el timbre de la casa a mediados de abril, ¿pero a dónde más podía ir? No tenía modo alguno de contactar a nadie más en el mundo mágico. Se maldijo por hacer quedar a Hedwig. Había estado demasiado preocupado por largarse antes que Ron volviera de la cena. Seguramente Sirius le dejaría quedarse en Grimmauld Place, ¿cierto? Harry seguía siendo el ahijado de Sirius, aunque ya no fuera mago. Harry se mordió el labio mientras se imaginaba a Sirius mirándole con asco y decepción. _"¡Tu padre y yo tuvimos cientos de castigos, pero nunca nos expulsaron! ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? ¡Eres una desgracia para tu familia!"_

No, Sirius no diría algo como eso. Pero fuera lo que fuera que Sirius diría o no era irrelevante, porque Harry no tenía dónde ir a parte de Privet Drive. No podía ir a ninguna parte esperando poder contactar con alguien pronto, porque no podía hacer nada sin su varita... no iría a casa de los Weasley... no podía, no se atrevía, en caso que Ron lo descubriera y le delatara a todo el clan Weasley. Tenían una pelea con los Malfoy, y Ron seguramente les iba a contar de su "ligue" con Draco.

Harry se sentó deprimido, sus pensamientos llevándolo a pozos de la desesperación varias veces antes de que el tren llegara finalmente. Tenía el dinero suficiente para el tren y con un poco de suerte para tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo (1) hasta Privet Drive. Se pasó el viaje entero mirando por la ventana, pero sin ver nada realmente. La única cosa que podía ver era la sonrisa divertida de Umbridge mientras un Auror le partía la varita...

xxx

Severus había estado intentando contactar con Dumbledore toda la tarde, pero habría sido más fácil contactar con Merlín usando herramientas de clarividencia muggle. Umbridge no había tardado ni un minuto en tomar el control completo de la escuela, y para cuando la cena terminó ningún alumno tenía ninguna duda de que el reinado de flores y canciones de Dumbledore había terminado.

Severus había tratado de convencer a Umbridge de que quería estar presente durante la destrucción de la varita de Potter, pero su odio descarado por ella a través del curso no la había hecho exactamente receptiva a sus peticiones.

Estuvo toda la noche sentado deprimido, preguntándose qué se suponía que tenía que hacer. Siempre le había gustado considerase como independiente y fuerte, pero en realidad eso era un montón de basura, y solo ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que estaba perdido sin la órdenes de Dumbledore, o en el pasado Voldemort.

El sol estaba empezando a lentamente salir para entonces, y Potter estaba sin duda de vuelta a Surrey. Severus se levantó del sofá de su salón y se encerró en su despacho. Se puso cómodo, por lo menos físicamente, y usó los hechizos necesarios para activar la Scios Totalus...

…

Harry se despertó bruscamente. No había dormido mucho en el Autobús Noctámbulo, y ahora el sol brillante se estaba mofando de él. Se tambaleó fuera del autobús y miró a su alrededor. No podía estar seguir que estuviera en la calle correcta porque todas tenían el mismo aspecto. El autobús había estado sorprendentemente lleno de gente que iba a todas partes. Harry había estado un poco molesto por ello después del largo viaje en tren, pero ahora deseaba que aún estuviera en el bus.

_'No tiene sentido que siga evitando lo inevitable.'_ Se dijo Harry a si mismo y empezó a caminar por la calle después de chequear el nombre, el cual era correcto. Arrastró el pesado baúl tras de él y contó los números de las casas como si estuviera haciendo una cuenta atrás para su propia ejecución. Ahí estaba el numero 4, en todo su _esplendor_. Harry tomó aire profundamente antes de ir por el camino de gravilla.

Golpeó la puerta, que sonó como si Harry estuviera marcando su fin, y lo hizo un poco flojo, pero la gente de dentro pareció oírlo de todas formas. La puerta se abrió imperiosamente y reveló a Vernon Dursley en persona. Debía acabar de despertarse porque sus pequeños ojos se entrecerraron un momento antes de abrirse como platos al reconocerlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, chico?" Ladró. Harry tragó duro, maldiciendo su mala suerte de pillar al hombre antes de que fuera a trabajar. ¿Por qué no había mirado qué hora era antes de tocas la puerta? Oh, yeah, no tenía varita con la que usar el hechizo _tempus_, y nunca se había molestado en conseguir un reloj de pulsera.

"Tío Vernon." Saludó Harry, tratando lo mejor que podía de mantener su voz llana. _'¿Qué debería decir?'_ Pensó desesperadamente, y entonces se le ocurrió, claro como el irritante sol. "ME han echado de la escuela." Declaró, con voz neutral. Vernon pestañeó. En su despacho, Snape estaba en la punta de su asiento.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó hombre, probablemente seguro de que había oído mal. "Espera- ¡Petunia!" Harry cringed just as Vernon se giró para gritar. En poco tiempo llegó al recibidor desde la cocina y sus ojos se abrieron como platos de inmediato al ver a Harry.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Siseó, poniéndose frente a Vernon y cogiendo la puerta, aguantándola y luciendo preparada para cerrársela en la cara. Entonces miró a un lado y al otro de la calle.

"Me han echado de la escuela." Repitió Harry. "Después de todo parece ser que no soy mago." Esta vez ambos Dursley se quedaron pestañeando.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Petunia.

"Aparentemente no sirvo para nada como mago. No tengo nada de magia, así que me han mandado a casa." Harry estaba asombrado de lo sincero que había conseguido sonar, como si nunca hubiera hecho nada que no fuera mentir en su vida.

"Te ha echado- ¿No tienes nada de-" La voz de Petunia bajó hasta que no fue más que un suspiro. "Magia?" Harry asintió varias veces.

"Han roto mi varita." Añadió para terminar de convencerlos. Seguramente eso les haría dejarle quedarse. Petunia pareció estar debatiendo consigo misma durante un rato y entonces, con otra mirada por ambos lados de la calle, soltó la puerta.

"Bien, entra antes que los vecinos te vean. ¡A la cocina!" Harry le hizo caso, sorprendido de que no le hubieran dicho que se perdiera por ahí y se las apañara a la suya. Arrastró su baúl a la cocina y se giró para encarar a sus parientes de nuevo. Se preguntó su Dudley ya había ido a la escuela... probablemente aún estaba durmiendo.

"Bien," Empezó Petunia, levantando la barbilla ligeramente. "Si realmente te han echado." Harry asintió de nuevo, "Entonces tienes que prometernos algunas cosas si quieres vivir aquí durante todo el año." Harry resistió la necesidad de rodar los ojos ante lo predicables que eran. Esperaba que fueran demasiado estúpidos para hacer demasiadas preguntas. Que solo tuviera que hacer los quehaceres de siempre. A lo mejor Vernon no le iba a golpear mucho si tenía que trabajar todo el tiempo. _'Yeah claro, ¿con mi suerte?'_

"Vas a hacer todo lo que te digamos _sin protestar_." Remarcó Petunia. "Vas a _quedarte en silencio_ en tu habitación a todas horas, y no vas, _bajo ninguna circunstancia, _a hacer magia en esta casa, ¿está claro?"

"Si, tía Petunia." Dijo Harry obedientemente, aguantando su mirada para asegurarse que ella no pensara que le estaba mintiendo. "Ya no puedo hacer magia, así que eso no será un problema." Ambos Dursley lo miraron con _mucha_ suspicacia, pero suponía que ellos siempre iban a ser de ese modo, sin importar lo que pasara.

"¿Y qué hacemos con el baúl del chico?" Dijo Vernon, señalando con la cabeza el objeto en cuestión. Harry se lo miró. ¿Era realmente tan importante conservar sus libros y demás útiles escolares? Incluso si de algún modo conseguía otra varita miraculosamente, nunca iba a ir a Hogwarts de nuevo, así que no tenía sentido que lo guardara. Aun así, la voz se le quebró por un momento cuando dijo:

"Puedes quemarlo con todo lo que hay dentro." Dijo con la mirada fija en él. "Menos una cosa." Tenía la capa en el bolsillo, junto con la llave de Gringotts, y había dejado su Saeta de Fuego en el almacén de Quiddich y su álbum de fotos en su mesita de noche al estar distraído a la hora de irse, así que solo había una cosa más que necesitara. Petunia y, a lo mejor especialmente, Vernon lucían extra felices ante el prospecto. Y vieron la cara de derrota de Harry como un signo de que no iba a volver nunca a esa escuela para bichos raros. Harry se arrodilló y abrió su baúl. Sacó su libreta de dibujos, la causa de que lo expulsaran, pero aún así era algo con lo que no quería partir, a lo mejor precisamente por eso.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó tía Petunia, con ojos suspicaces de nuevo.

"Mi libreta." Dijo Harry, rebuscando en su cabeza por otra buena excusa. Obviamente estaba teniendo un día creativo. "una de las razones por las que decidieron que no era suficientemente mágico. Mis dibujos no se mueven, pero los dibujos de los magos si lo hacen." _'después de que añadas un hechizo, por supuesto.'_ Añadió en su mente, sonriendo de lado cuando los Dursley parecieron relajarse un poco más.

"Déjame que te lo aclare, chico." Dijo Vernon de repente, señalando la cara de Harry con un dedo. Harry ni se inmutó ni se apartó; ese dedo gordo no era ninguna amenaza en comparación con el resto del hombre. Si Vernon quisiera hacerle daño directamente usaría un puñetazo. "Si te pasas lo más mínimo de la raya te vas a enterar. Te hemos aguantado durante mucho más tiempo del que deberíamos. De hecho no deberíamos habernos tenido que encargarnos de ti, pero tal y como están las cosas, vas a tener que ganarte tu lugar. Cuando cumplas los dieciséis vas a encontrar un traajo, fuera de la casa, ¿está claro?"

"Si, tío Vernon." Dijo Harry en voz baja. _'¿Un trabajo muggle? Bien, es todo lo que puedo conseguir ahora, ¿no?'_

"Y por supuesto vas a seguir haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, _a tiempo_." Harry asintió de nuevo, teniendo ganas de ir a su pequeña habitación. Los Dursley se lo miraron un poco más y entonces Petunia asintió con decisión.

"Voy a despertar a Dudders. Más te vale que el desayuno esté hecho para cuando baje." Declaró. Vernon sonrió ante eso, probablemente teniendo ganas de comerse todos los desayunos que Harry iba a preparar de entonces en adelante, eso sin mencionar las demás comidas. Petunia se giró y se fue, Harry la oyó subir las escaleras. _'¿Petunia todavía no sabe cocinar como Dios manda?' _ Se preguntó Harry. El gordo hombre ballena cogió el baúl de Harry y lo metió en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Se 'ocuparía de ello' después del trabajo. Con una última mirada asesina hacia Harry le dejó solo en la cocina.

_'Hogar dulce hogar.'_ Pensó con el tono más amargo posible. Ahogando un suspiro, metió la libreta en el piso de arriba de la nevera, ya que nadie iba a tener que sacar nada de allí gracias a Harry. Se perdió en la cotidiana tarea que había hecho tantas veces antes, empezando cuando tenía cuatro años y empezaba a llegar a los fogones. _'Merlín, ¿cuantas veces me quemé? Y pensar que todo el mundo asume que solo tengo una cicatriz...'_

…

Severus siguió observando como los pensamientos de Harry se iban volviendo más inleíbles, dando vueltas y simplemente convirtiéndose en imágenes. Snape canceló el hechizo para oír ya que las imágenes en su mente le impedían ver a Harry en persona. Lo miró con una expresión que estaba al borde de ser preocupación, pero no se dio cuenta, y si lo hubiera hecho hubiera hecho una mueca.

Harry Potter no era el Chico Que Vivió, como toda la Inglaterra mágica había asumido todos esos años. Él era, de hecho, un elfo doméstico. ¿Y no era eso lo que había imaginado Severus? ¿Acaso no había imaginado a Harry recibiendo su merecido? Bien, ¿qué mejor que hacer que Harry estuviera haciendo de sirviente para a otros, en lugar de que ellos le hicieran de sirvientes a él?

Pero había algo muy incorrecto en esa imagen. Al principio Severus no podía señalar qué era o por qué no estaba sonriendo feliz y frotándose las manos. Entonces se dio cuenta cuando vio a un chico asquerosamente gordo entrar en la cocina, probablemente haciéndola temblar. EL chico golpeó a Potter tan fuerte en la espalda que el chico casi cae de cara en la sartén que tenía delante.

¿Y qué hizo Potter? Nada. Simplemente murmuró algo, posiblemente 'buenos días', aunque Severus aún no había dominado el arte de leer los labios. Y entonces Potter volvió a cocinar. Ese era el problema: eso era un elfo doméstico, en todos los sentidos, no el caso 'Harry Potter está forzado a trabajar para sus parientes, se lo merece', sino el 'Harry Potter acepta su estatus como elfo doméstico completamente, sin cuestionar a nadie, sin una pizca de rebelión Gryffindor en él'. ¿Y qué con sus pensamientos? Severus usó el hechizo para oírlos de nuevo.

"¿Así que te han echado?" Dijo Gordo.

"Yeah." Contestó Harry inexpresivamente. El chico ballena sonrió malévolamente.

"Date prisa con el bacon." Dijo, eligiendo llenar su estómago por encima de taunting por el momento. Harry trabajó más rápido, poniendo la mesa y además friendo un huevo después de preguntarle a Dudley si quería uno.

Los pensamiento de Potter aún eran indescifrables mientras trabajaba. Snape observó como la ballena se comía el desayuno mientras Potter limpiaba mientras su tía mandaba a su precioso hijo al colegio. Observó como finalmente mandaban a Potter a su habitación, mientras su tía hacía una lista de todas las cosas que tendría que hacer.

Finalmente, Potter se dejó caer en su minúscula cama, pequeña incluso para él. _'Me pregunto dónde estará Hedwig. Necesito escribirle a Sirius. Hace mucho que no lo hago...'_ Potter se colocó sobre su costado, y su cara finalmente empezó a mostrar alguna emoción. Posiblemente era la cara más triste y patética que Severus había visto nunca. No se alegró por ello. No podía recordar haberla visto nunca en Potter, lo que, considerando por lo que el chico había pasado, era decir mucho. A lo mejor la había vislumbrado cuando Diggory murió.

_'A lo mejor debería quedarme aquí.'_ Potter estaba pensando, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Severus. _'Sirius posiblemente no quiera a un mariquita que ya ni siquiera es mago. Lo único que me hacía especial ya no está. Vuelvo a ser solo Harry... Pero eso es bueno, cierto? Eso es lo que le dije a Hagrid cuando vino a darme mi carta. No era posible que fuera mago, y ahora ya no lo soy. Ahora que Ron ha descubierto la verdad sobre mi me odia. Posiblemente esté muy contento de que me haya ido... se llevaría de maravillas con los Dursley … a lo mejor ellos sabían la verdad desde el principio. ¿Por qué iba a alguien molestarse conmigo? Debería dejar a Sirius en paz...'_

Severus tuvo que cancelar el hechizo entonces, porque Potter jadeó y enterró su cabeza en la almohada de repente. Merlín, se había imaginado muchas cosas que podría descubrir con al ayuda de la Scios Totalus, pero un Gryffindor sollozante no era una de ellas. Se puso la cara entre las manos y respiró. Trató de vaciar la mente, pero el sonido del sollozo ahogado de Harry no dejaba sus oídos.

Harry Potter pensaba que no valía para nada. Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza, la idea le golpeó con tanta fuerza que se puso una mano en la boca al venirle arcadas. Su mente conjuró cada una de las veces en las que acusó a Potter de querer llamar la atención, o que le dijo que era un arrogante insoportable.

De repente abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un trozo de pergamino rápidamente. Metió la pluma en su tintero y escribió con tanta prisa que el destinatario iba ser a penas capaz de leerlo, pero Severus esperaba que al menos cogiera el concepto principal.

_Black. Ayer expulsaron a Potter. Dumbledore ha dejado Hogwarts. Umbridge-_

Solo llegó hasta aquí, porque en ese momento su Flú se activó y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la cara de Albus Dumbledore flotando en llamas verdes.

"Severus, debo ser rápido." Dijo Dumbledore con urgencia. _'Seguro que no.' _Pensó Severus.

-:-

Notas de la Traductora:

(1) Autobús Noctámbulo: en el original, es el Knight Bus, y no estaba segura de como se traducía, así que esto es lo que he encontrado mirando por ahí, si no se llama así, por favor decídmelo y lo cambiaré.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor:** Elpin

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Esta historia ha sido escrita para pasar el rato únicamente y nadie saca beneficios monetarios.

-:-

_Chapter 5 _

"Severus, rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo." Dijo la cabeza de Dumbledore, sus ojos azules perforando los negros. Severus, quien nunca antes se había sentido tan... deshecho en su vida como hacía un segundo trató de recomponerse para que el otro mago no sospechara nada. _Nunca_ iba a admitir que había encontrado la Scios Totalus, menos aún que la había usado en Potter.

"¿Dónde has estado?" La voz de Severus fue más dura de lo requerido, por ello se apresuró a reinar su temperamento y demás emociones. Dumbledore aún sentía que algo estaba mal.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó.

"¡Han expulsado a Potter, eso ha pasado!" Gritó Severus antes de poder pararse. Sonó más asustado que nunca antes. Tomó aire mientras Dumbledore fruncía el ceño.

"Oh, vaya, no me esperaba algo como eso..." Paró para pensar en la situación. Severus se imaginó a su mismo sacando la cabeza de las llamas, alejándolo del cuerpo, donde fuera que estuviera. Le hizo sentir ligeramente más tranquilo. "¿Bajo que cargos exactamente Severus?"

"Umbridge y los gobernadores han bajado el número de detenciones que un alumno puede tener para poder estar en los exámenes. También afirmó que Potter se había estado peleando con otros alumnos..." Severus presionó los labios.

"¿Eso es todo?" Presionó Dumbledore, leyendo claramente la cara de su viejo alumno. Severus se sintió sonrojar por, probablemente, la primera vez en décadas.

"Exhibición indecente." Contestó con rigidez. Dumbledore levantó las cejas sorprendido.

"¿Asumo que eso es completamente falso?" Dijo, en forma de pregunta después de pensarlo. Aún así no esperó a que Severus le contestara. "¿Han tomado su varita? ¿La han roto?"

"Si. No me permitieron asistir al evento, pero sin duda Umbridge se ha asegurado de que lo hicieran, y con entusiasmo, estoy seguro. Está en la casa de los _muggles_ de nuevo." Severus tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no escupir la palabra _parientes_, y se acontentó con escupir la palabra _muggle_. A lo mejor su hostilidad podía atribuirse a su desdeño por ellos. Dumbledore se paró a pensar durante un tiempo. La mano de Severus cosquilleaba por tocar la pluma de nuevo por algún motivo, como si estuviera desesperado por terminar la carta, pero reprimió ese instinto y esperó.

"Esto es perturbador." Murmuró Dumbledore. "Si realmente han roto su varita está en más peligro que nunca. Si Voldemort se entera que puede usar su propia varita para derrotar a Harry... Debe permanecer en la casa hasta que podamos conseguirle otra varita, pero eso va a ser difícil... especialmente con la traza del Ministerio en él hasta su diecisiete cumpleaños... es un niño mágico así que no habrá desaparecido." Mientras Dumbledore pensaba en vez alta Severus tuvo que morderse la parte interior del labio para evitar comentar algunas de las cosas que el viejo entrometido estaba diciendo. Harry iba a quedarse en esa _casa_. Severus ya no tenía ninguna en su mente de donde Harry consideraba estaba su casa. El chico se había despedido de ella la noche anterior.

"¿Y qué va a pasar con su educación?" Preguntó Severus cuando Dumbledore calló. "No podemos simplemente esperar hasta que tenga diecisiete, darle una varita que nunca haya usado, y mandarle a matar el Lord Oscuro."

"No, por supuesto que no, Severus." Dijo Dumbledore con suavidad, mirando al Slytherin por sus gafas de media luna. Severus apartó la mirada casi de inmediato, antes que el poderoso Legilimens pudiera detectar nada. La Oclumancia nunca se le había dado contra Dumbledore que contra el Lord Oscuro.

"Necesito pensar y planear un poco, pero de momento no voy a tener tiempo. Harry va a tener que quedarse con su familia por ahora." Algo en la manera de Dumbledore de decir _'tener que'_ hizo que Severus achicara los ojos. ¿Acaso el Director sabía algo sobre cómo los Dursley trataban a Harry? "Debo decirte de algo; necesito un poco de tu nuevo Veritaserum, ahora." Severus no preguntó para qué lo quería, en su lugar simplemente fue a buscarlo. Una parte de la estantería lucía como un boticario de ingredientes de pociones. Los minúsculos cajones guardaban los ingredientes que necesitaban estar secos y a salvo, pero no embotellados ya que necesitaban respirar también. Le dio un golpecito a un cajón y murmuró un complejo hechizo para abrirlo. Un momento después había vuelto al Director con un pequeño botecito en la mano . Se arrodilló al lado de las llamas.

"Recuerda, solo una gota... y que sepas que aún no he determinado todos los efectos adversos que puede tener, así que espero que quien sea a quien se lo vayas a dar, espero que no te caiga muy bien."

"Me temo que es necesario, Severus. No puedo tener dudas sobre el tema." Severus asintió, sin ganas de seguir haciendo preguntas, y puso el botecito en la barba de Dumbledore, una técnica que usaban porque Severus no quería ponerle nada en la boca al Director, sin importar la urgencia del asunto. El pequeño botecito se aguantó con facilidad en la blanca barba rizada, y después de un rápido 'Adiós' el Director se fue.

Mientras Severus se ponía en pie suspiró cansado. Fue hacia su mesa y se miró la carta. ¿Para qué iba a escribir ahora? Black no podía hacer nada. A parte, Severus no había visto nada muy violento en la casa todavía. Unos cuantos quehaceres no iban a matar al chico. Era un Gryffindor insufriblemente valiente y fuerte, después de todo. Iba a perseverar. Incluso mientras pensaba en eso Severus podía pensar en el sollozo ahogado de Harry resonando en su mente. Meneó la cabeza para deshacerse del sonido. ¡Por lo que él sabía Potter podía estar exagerando la situación en su mente! No había motivo alguno para entrara en el semejante estado de pánico en el que había entrado. Hizo una mueca por reaccionar tan exageradamente y quemó la carta inacabada con un hechizo rápido. Acababa de sentarse e iba a activar la Scios Totalus sin siquiera darse cuenta cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Adelante." Espetó Severus irritado. La puerta se abrió y reveló a Pansy Parkinson, una de sus Slytherin. La detestaba a más no poder, especialmente porque Draco siempre se quejaba a _él_ sobre ella, como si a Severus le importaran lo más mínimo los problemas personales de Draco. No se paró a pensar por qué exactamente se escuchaba al chico la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Profesor, tengo que hablar contigo." Pansy sonaba medio histérica, así que Severus estuvo tentado de echarla, pero le acabo haciendo una seña con la mano para que por lo menos dejara de estar en la puerta como una estúpida Hufflepuff.

"¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta el lunes?" Preguntó.

"¡Es Draco, señor! ¡Ha dejado la escuela!" Lloriqueó Pansy. "¡Dijo que su padre había llegado para recogerlo y simplemente me dejó!" Severus rodó los ojos cuando dijo '_me_ dejó', pero Pansy parecía demasiado preocupada para darse cuenta. No tardó en olvidar su comportamiento cuando registró lo que había dicho. ¿Lucius había sacado a Draco del colegio temprano? Eso en si mismo era raro, pero que Malfoy hubiera venido a Hogwarts y no hubiera visitado a su compañero Mortífago, eso era bastante desconcertante.

"¿Mencionó Draco _por qué_ se iba temprano sin decirme nada?" Preguntó, aunque como gobernador Lucius podía conseguir hacer ese tipo de cosas con facilidad. Aun así, a Severus le gustaba pensar que Draco le hubiera querido informar.

"¡No lo dijo!" Lloriqueó Pansy, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y sonándose la nariz, sonoramente. Severus hizo una mueca.

"Estoy segura de que va a volver cuando acaben las vacaciones, Señorita Parkinson," Le aseguró Severus, una advertencia en su tono. "Dudo mucho que su padre deje que el joven Malfoy abandone su educación después de solo cinco años."

"¡No es _eso_!" Exclamó Pansy como si lo que acababa de oír fuera la cosa más tonta del mundo. Estaba muy cerca de recibir una maldición especial de los mortífagos, concretamente una de las invenciones de Severus. "¡No me ha llevado con él! ¡Quien sabe qué va a hacer con su _padre_!" No le tomó ni medio segundo a Severus entender que Pansy no estaba hablando del padre de Draco para nada. Estaba preocupada que Draco estuviera aprendiendo secretos de mortífagos, conociendo el Lord Oscuro, o algo igualmente estúpido y peligroso.

"Te sugiero que vuelvas a tu habitación y te prepares para los exámenes de final de semestre, Señorita Parkinson. Me voy a asegurar de que Draco vuelva para tomar los suyos." Se levantó para que ella entendiera que ya sobraba. La chica abrió la boca para lloriquear algo más, pero la cerró de nuevo cuando Severus achicó los ojos. Sus Slytherin sabía exactamente cuando dejar de incordiar. Siempre eran bienvenidos en su oficina si tenía problemas, relacionados con la escuela o no, pero Severus tenía límites bien marcados. Los problemas amorosos era uno de los casos más claros de estar fuera de los límites, y acababa de añadir uno más: quejas sobre otros alumnos pudiendo hacerse mortífagos junior. La peor parte de todas era, a lo mejor, que ella no había dudado quejarse de manera sutil, porque había asumido que Severus iba a entenderla o llevarla con él al siguiente encuentro.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada delante de ella Severus cerró los ojos, preguntándose de donde iba a venir la siguiente interrupción. Acabó llegando en forma de una carta, que se deslizó por una ranura en la pared de su oficina. Odiaba lidiar con lechuzas así que les hacía soltar las cartas para él por la ranura de las mazmorras. Además, Dumbledore tenía una manera de mandar cosas directamente a través de unas ranuras similares en Grimmauld Place y otras casas seguras, haciendo que lo que echaba en ellas llegara a la ranura de Severus. En caso que se infiltraran en el sistema, Dumbledore siempre era muy cuidadoso con lo que escribía.

La carta voló hasta su mesa con la ayuda de unos hechizos y Severus vio la tinta negra del frente volviéndose verde. Se apresuró, chequeando el nombre en clave del frente por si acaso, y la abrió.

_Olvidé mencionar una cosa en nuestro último encuentro. No informes a Hocicos de los últimos sucesos. Nada bueno saldría de eso. No puede recibir lechuzas en el lugar donde se encuentra, pero voy a informar al Griffin para que no lo pruebe._

_Además, debo darte un consejo: No cuestiones a los Gobernadores. Solo va a dañar tu carrera._

Severus normalmente era un hombre que apreciaba un mensaje corto como ese, pero las cartas de Dumbledore, cuando necesitaban ser imprecisas por seguridad, siempre le daban dolor de cabeza. La principal razón podía ser el nombre en clave _Griffin_. Había sido Black el que lo había sugerido, por supuesto, y cuando lo hizo Severus se rió con desprecio y después insultó al idiota descerebrado tanto como se merecía. Pero Dumbledore pensó que era _ agradable y que pegaba, _así que se quedó. Severus, como se podía predecir, también tenía problemas con el nombre _Hocicos_, seguramente porque Black no se avergonzaba de dicho nombre. El idiota pensaba que era _'divertido'_. En cualquier caso, eso quería decir que Severus no podía meterse con él por ello, lo que era una decepción.

La primera parte de la carta era fácil de interpretar. Black iba a armar un jaleo y tratar de meter a Potter en Grimmauld Place. La última parte era algo curiosa. Obviamente Dumbledore aun estaba en contacto con las barreras de Hogwarts, difícilmente sorprendente considerando que Umbridge ni siquiera podía entrar en su oficina. No quería que Severus interrogara a Lucius sobre la súbita ausencia de Draco porque sin duda Lucius iba a sospechar. ¿Por qué iba Severus a tener problemas con Draco familiarizándose con la vida de los Mortífagos? Aun así, parecía bastante sobreprotector viniendo de Dumbledore. Severus era capaz de llegar a dicha conclusión él solo... De hecho, ni siquiera había pensado en comunicarse con Lucius.

Quemó la carta, desvaneciendo las cenizas después, y se preguntó si debería corregir los exámenes de los de cuarto y sexto curso. Trató de ignorar como su mano buscaba su varita. No iba a pasar todo su sábado mirando a Potter limpiar la casa de su familia. Los de sexto año, entonces. Una clase de los EXTASIS iba a ser un desafía mayor, seguramente. No que necesitara que le distrajeran. No tenía ningún tipo de problema de concentración.

¿No es curioso como la gente más sarcástica del mundo puede ser incapaz de darse cuenta que su propio subconsciente les habla con sarcasmo?

xxx

Harry intentó no bajar las escaleras corriendo cuando su tía lo llamó, pero su voz le afectaba como si tuviera diez años de nuevo. Iba a tener que lidiar con eso _todos los días_ hasta que tuviera _dieciocho_, porque eso era cuando los muggle se convertían en adultos, y no tenía ninguna duda en su mente que el mismo día de su cumpleaños le iba a echar de la casa. Por supuesto, eso no le importaba, solo esperaba que no cayera de culo en el césped.

Mientras pasaba el día sintió el contrario de lo que sientes cuando navidad lleva temprano. Eso como si el Infierno llegara temprano, o le hubieran mandado allí demasiado temprano, y esta vez para siempre. Bien, no para siempre, obviamente, pero eso parecía en ese momento. Primero limpió la cocina de arriba a abajo, luego fue a fuera y trabajó en el jardín. Esa era la mejor parte del día con diferencia. Después tenía que hacer la cena y desaparecer en su habitación antes que Vernon le viera. No podía comer porque aún no se lo había ganado.

Por supuesto, cuando acababan le llamaban a que lavara los platos, y tenía que lavarlos mientras escuchaba a las otras dos ballenas riendo delante de la TV en el salón. Entonces Petunia le hacía trabajar puliendo la cubertería de plata, que estaba resplandeciente por lo que Harry podía ver. Petunia le recordó en diversas ocasiones que tenía contados cuantos cubiertos había.

Después de eso Harry tuvo que ver a Vernon y a Dudley hacer una hoguera con sus libros y túnicas del colegio. Junto a los demás cacharros y artilugios que Harry había recolectado durante sus años en la escuela. Lo miró inexpresivo, preguntándose porqué ya no le importaba, pero es que no podía. Esas cosas eran de Hogwarts, y ya no iba a ir allí nunca más.

Era medianoche cuando finalmente pudo ir a su habitación. Abrió la ventana y buscó los árboles cercanos, esperando ver a Hedwig. De seguro debería haber llegado por ahora. ¿Cuánto le llevaba a una lechuza mágica de volar desde Escocia hasta Surrey? En lugar de Hedwig, una gran lechuza marrón bajó de donde estaba posada en el árbol. Era una lechuza de Hogwarts, vio Harry, y llevaba una carta de para él. Se la quitó impaciente de la pata y después la lechuza intentó hacer que le diera dulces. Harry se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa y se fue, y afortunadamente no hizo mucho ruido. Abrió la carta y miró al final para ver de quien era. Resultó ser de Hermione. Harry no sabía como sentirse sobre eso... hasta que leyó la carta.

_Querido Harry_

_No sé qué decir, Harry, nunca he estado tan insegura, ¡pero necesito que sepas que lo siento realmente mucho! ¡No me puedo creer que te hayan expulsado! Estoy tratando de preparar una petición, pero mucho me temo que no me está yendo muy bien. ¡Y sin derecho a apelar, lo que es francamente injusto, no sé qué más hacer!_

_Le he sacado la verdad a Ron. ¡La verdadera verdad! No sé porqué he reaccionado tan mal a la idea de tú con Malfoy. Quiero decir, ¿cómo me he podido creer algo tan estúpido? Ahora que miro atrás siento como si fuera otra persona. Supongo que todos tenemos momentos estúpidos._

_Aunque quiero que sepas que no me importa _para nada _que seas gay. Uno de mis amigos muggle de donde vivo se acaba de dar cuenta que es gay. Se llama Edward y nos conocimos después de tercer año. Es muy raro que los muggle hayan podido superar (por lo menos parcialmente) ese estúpido prejuicio contra los homosexuales, cuando los magos no lo han hecho. Normalmente es al revés. Me pregunto si hay otros aspectos de la sociedad en que pase lo mismo. ¡Ahora si que me arrepiento de haber dejado el curso de estudios muggle! Podría haber hecho una redacción sobre esto._

_Oh, lo siento, me he ido por las ramas cuando te debes sentir fatal. No te preocupes, Harry. Estoy segura de que Dumbledore va a pesar en algo. ¿A lo mejor podrías ir a vivir a Grimmauld Place? ¡Sirius puede enseñarte un montón de cosas, y aún puedes comprar los libros de texto!_

_Voy a intentar escribir tanto como pueda para mantenerte al día. Ron está siendo un idiota, así que no pienses en él. ¿Sabías que tuvo el morro de pedirme que fuera con él el último fin de semana a Hogsmeade justo después de que me enterara que te habían tratado mal por ser gay? ¡Casi le pego un bofetón! Y también me peleé con Seamus y Dean. Ahora Dean está empezando a cambiar. Creo que es porqué es nacido de muggle._

_¡Hay un montón de gente que aun está contigo Harry! Hay muchos que culpan a Ron y a los chicos de que cancelaran la AD. No te preocupes, nadie sabe sobre tu sexualidad. Ya sé que no quieres que nadie lo sepa._

_Mucho me temo que esto es todo lo que he tenido tiempo de escribir. Te quiero, Harry. Eres mi mejor amigo y voy a mantenerme a tu lado para siempre. Siento mucho no poder hacer nada para alegrarte un poco._

_Deseando que aun estuvieras aquí,_

_Hermione._

Harry leyó la carta tres veces, con una cálida sensación esparciéndose desde su estómago hacia las puntas de sus dedos. ¡A Hermione no parecía importarle para nada! No sabía nada sobre la paliza, eso estaba claro. Y Harry no iba a decírselo. Era bueno saber que ella no iba a actuar diferente hacia él, si su charla sobre los prejuicios muggle y mágicos decía algo. Ella siempre se perdía en cosas como esta. Era como Hermione era.

Harry puso la carta en su libreta con cuidado y la escondió en su lugar de siempre bajo la tabla suelta bajo la cama. Estaba a punto de cerrar un poco la ventana para que no entrara el frío cuando otra lechuza entró. Esta llevaba una carta en la pata, y simplemente la soltó antes de irse de nuevo, sin siquiera aterrizar. Harry frunció el ceño mientras desenrollaba en pequeño pergamino.

_Siento que esta carta sea tan corta y concisa. Quédate donde estás. No trates de contactar a Hocicos. Voy a mantenerme en contacto._

_AD_

_PD: Esta carta se quemará en diez segundos._

Harry hizo una bola con la carta en su mano, apretando los dientes. ¿_Así_ era como Dumbledore contactaba con él? ¿Con órdenes de quedarse donde estaba y no contactar a Sirius? Harry no iba a hacerlo, pero esa no era la cuestión. Dio un grito cuando la carta empezó a arder, soltándola en shock. Era una llama mágica, así que no se quemó. Esperaba que el Ministerio no se enterara de lo ocurrido.

Sintiéndose demasiado exhausto por el día para cabrearse, Harry se dejó caer en la cama, sintiéndose bastante abandonado. Ni siquiera podía hacer desaparecer las cenizas. Era divertido ver lo dependiente que se había vuelto de su magia en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, en realidad.

Solo esperaba que Dumbledore le diera más información la siguiente vez. Por lo menos sabía que no le habían abandonado. Eso ya era algo. Dumbledore realmente no tenía ninguna razón por la que ayudar a Harry, ¿verdad? Harry estaba bastante seguro que el Director no ayudaba a los alumnos expulsados. Bien, estaba Hagrid, suponía. Así que a lo mejor Dumbledore solo ayudaba a los que habían sido faltados. Harry frunció el ceño y trató de aclarar sus pensamientos. No le habían faltado. Había sido débil. Nadie quería que estuviera allí, de todos modos. Hermione solo estaba siendo ella misma y ayudando en un caso perdido, como con los elfos domésticos.

Harry odiaba sentirse como una causa perdida. Prefería estar perdido.

-:-

Notas de la Autora:

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto!

Sé que realmente no tengo excusa, pero prometo que no voy a volver a tardar tanto en actualizar!

Muchiiiisimas gracias a los que dejaron comentarios, y sobre todo a Mama Shmi por darme el empujoncito final que necesitaba.

Si veis que hay algún tipo de error en el capítulo o que algo no se entiende, por favor decídmelo que sino yo no me entero.

Nos leemos pronto ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor:** Elpin

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Title: **The Scios Totalus of Legend

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Rating/Advertencias: LEER LAS ADVERTENCIAS PRIMERO! **(Rating M!) Slash, situaciones sexuales (Harry tiene la edad legal en el mundo mágico), abuso infantil (no sexual), lenguaje ofensivo, violencia (¡sangriento!), tortura (básicamente mágica), muerte de personajes (no voy a decir si es o no Harry o Severus). Contiene: malos!Gryffindor y parejas alternativas.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Esta historia ha sido escrita para pasar el rato únicamente y nadie saca beneficios monetarios.

-:-

_Capítulo 6. _

Severus Snape dejó la pluma sobre su mesa y lentamente desagarrotó los dedos. Hicieron un satisfactorio crujido, y Severus supo que ya había hecho bastante. El tintero, esa mañana lleno a rebosar con una buena tinta roja, ahora estaba completamente vacío. Era un poco después de la hora de cenar, pero Severus solo iba a pedir algo ligero, como le gustaba hacer los sábados, y relajarse con un vaso de su vino tinto favorito. Vino que se hacía en barriles hechos de madera de los árboles que las hadas abandonaban. Muy, muy raro, pero Severus había conseguido una caja llena de botellas. Parecía que hacía milenios de eso.

Tratando de pensar en cuantas botellas le quedaban Severus se retiró a su estudio después de guardar todos las redacciones que ya había corregido. Se sentó en su silla favorita, con los ojos en la mesa del café por alguna razón. Se distrajo invocando su vaso y la botella, olvidando su hambre por completo. Dejó la botella en la mesa del café para que respirar un poco. La pulida superficie parecía llamarle, suplicándole que usara cierto hechizo. Por alguna razón la botella había acabado en una esquina lejana. Rápidamente la colocó en medio de la mesa, junto a su vaso.

Ahora Severus ya se estaba empezando a sentir ridículo. ¿Por qué narices no se limitaba a usar la Scios Totalus como quería? Las acciones de Potter justificaban las suyas. A lo mejor no era que no quisiera ver algo privado – bien más que solo _algo_ privado, más bien _todo_ lo que era Potter – sino por lo mucho que pensaba en ello. ¿Qué era tan interesante sobre el chico? Severus lo quería saber, quería o bien confirmar o refutar esos nuevos pensamientos que tenía sobre el Chico Que Vivió Para Ser El Esclavo De Sus Parientes. Quería, necesitaba, entender, porque Severus Snape era un hombre determinado a aprender de sus errores, incluso si nunca iba admitir claramente que los había cometido... excepto a lo mejor por el grande.

Dándose cuenta de lo absurdo que era negarse a si mismo mientras a la vez se sentaba allí justificando todo, apartó el vaso y el vino a un lado, no antes de servirse un poco. Se sentó bien y usó los hechizos en una rápida sucesión, acabando con otro para que las imágenes se levantaran y pudiera ver todo como si fuera un TV, aunque él no sabía eso.

Harry Potter apareció en pantalla...

xxx

Harry gruñió mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones, tratando de enderezar su espalda. Había estado inclinado todo el día haciendo todo tipo de quehaceres. _'Con un poco de suerte las cosas van a ir a mejor cuando me acostumbre a esto de nuevo.'_ pensó sin mucho entusiasmo. Puso el cepillo del baño de nuevo en su lugar y guardó todos los botes de limpieza para el baño. Luego se lavó las manos y la cara a consciencia, salpicándose algo de agua en la cara. _'Dios, estoy cansado. A lo mejor debería ir a la cama sin preguntar si tengo que hacer algo más. Oh, pero aún no he lavado los platos. Maldición.' _Harry suspiró y se dio cuenta que mañana solo iba a ser peor si no volvía a bajar.

_'Me gustaría que Hedwig apareciera por aquí.' _Pensó Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras. _'Estoy tentado de mandarle una lechuza a Sirius aun con la advertencia Dumbledore. Si no fuera por el momento de paz de esta mañana cuando los Dursley han ido a la iglesia me habría escapado. Ir a vivir como un muggle a alguna otra parte. Estar en la _calle_ es mejor que esto... bien, la mayor parte del tiempo.'_ Harry entró la cocina entonces, y sintió alivio de que Dudley y Vernon ya estuvieran delante de la tele del salón. Petunia ya había empezado a lavar los platos, pero cuando vio a Harry dejó el plato que había estado limpiando de inmediato.

"¿Por qué has tardado tanto?" Le gritó. Aunque se lo había preguntado, no se molestó en escuchar su respuesta mientras señalaba los platos sucios con una mano. "Ponte a trabajar. Y no pongas los platos de mi madre en el lavaplatos. Hazlo todo a mano los domingos."

"Si, tía Petunia, lo recuerdo." Dijo Harry, asegurándose de no suspirar al final de la frase. Cada año sin falta cuando volvía con ellos siempre asumían que había olvidado todo sobre la limpieza y tal. _'Creen que soy estúpido, obviamente. Lo que seguramente soy, considerando todas las estupideces que he hecho a lo largo de los años. La última ha sido permitir que Ron viera ese dibujo. Joder, este Infierno es todo culpa mía. Me merezco esto.'_ Harry limpió los platos con eficiencia y cuidado. Petunia le miró un momento, pero luego se fue a llevarle a Vernon su vaso de brandy. Los pensamientos de Harry empezaron a deambular, como solían hacer cuando se ponía a trabajar. Solo estaba lamentando no tener su escoba, cuando le interrumpieron de repente.

"¡OI!" Harry dio un salto del susto y el vaso mojado que tenía en la mano se le resbaló y se rompió contra el suelo. Se giró, casi haciendo el gesto de sacar la varita, pero lo empujaron con fuerza contra el fregadero antes de que lo pudiera hacer. Dudley se rió maliciosamente y le empujó de nuevo. "Buen trabajo ahí, Pothead (1)" Dijo antes de girarse y salir de la cocina con rapidez. Harry quería darse a si mismo en la frente. _'¿Como narices ha conseguido asustarme así por detrás?_

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿¡Qué has roto esta vez!?" Gritó Vernon mientras iba a la cocina. Harry casi se puso a maldecir. _'¡Jodido gilipollas! Lo ha hecho a propósito. ¡Me encantaría maldecirle las pelotas para que le cayeran!' _Petunia acababa de pasar delante de Vernon, quien estaba casi bloqueando toda la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Mis vasos!" Exclamó. Harry quería señalar que solo había roto uno, pero se mordió la mejilla para mantener una expresión neutral. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú _quieres_ meterte en problemas! ¡Solo has venido para causarnos penurias! ¡Pequeño mocoso desagradecido! ¡Lo has hecho a propósito!" Vernon estaba matando a Harry con la mirada, sus ojos decían a cualquiera que los mirara que vivir en la calle era cada vez una mejor opción para Harry. Petunia se arrodilló y empezó a recoger los trozos de lo que había sido algo mucho más preciado que su sobrino.

"¡Di que lo sientes, chico, ahora mismo!" Gritó Vernon cuando Petunia empezó a sollozar.

"Realmente lo siente mucho, tía Petunia." Dijo Harry mientras se arrodillaba a ayudarla. Ella le apartó las manos. Harry sabía que decir que Dudley le había asustado era muy mala idea. De repente una mano gruesa le estaba agarrando del cuello de la camiseta y le estaba poniendo en pie.

"¡Bien, pero eso no va a salvarte, chico!" Rugió Vernon. _'¿Salvado? Soy una causa perdida. Ya estoy muerto.'_

"¡Vernon! ¡Los vecinos! ¡No tan fuerte!" Siseó Petunia. "Lleva el chico arriba." El cuerpo entero de Harry se puso rígido. _'¿¡Arriba!? ¿¡Por romper un jodido vaso!?'_ Antes que el cerebro de Harry le pudiera decir qué hacer a su cuerpo ya estaba luchando contra el agarre de Vernon, pero el hombre tiró de Harry y modificó su agarre para que estuviera agarrando el frente de la camiseta de Harry con las dos manos.

"Si, chico. Necesitas algo de disciplina si vas a vivir aquí todo el año. Esos bichos raros de tu escuela probablemente te dejaron correr a lo salvaje, pero no aquí. Vas a aprender cual es tu lugar rápido." Harry negó con la cabeza, instintivamente empujando contra el pecho de Vernon, pero el hombre era como una montaña, inamovible. Todo el tiempo su mente solo podía pensar una cosa: _'¡Arriba no! ¡Arriba no!' _

Siempre que tía Petunia decía la frase _'Lleva el chico arriba',_ solo significaba una cosa: que ella pensaba que Vernon debía castigar a Harry con propiedad, tan minuciosamente de hecho, que ella no podía ni mirar. Eso era casi peor que tenerla al lado de su marido, porque eso quería decir en algún lugar, en lo más profundo, ella sabía que no estaba bien, pero no le importaba. Nada de nada.

Vernon arrastró a Harry arriba, soltando insultos por el camino. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry, y justo antes de que le empujara dentro, Harry vio de reojo a Dudley espiando desde su habitación al otro lado del pasillo, sonriendo maliciosamente con un brillo en los ojos.

Harry cayó en la habitación y rápidamente se giró sobre su espalda para poder saber lo que se le venía encima. _'No me puede herir demasiado. ¡Me necesita trabajando! No puedo trabajar si estoy todo ensangrentado. Esto no es como el verano cuando él sabe que me voy a ir y me quiere pegar por lo menos una buena paliza. Estoy aquí para quedarme... pero a lo mejor eso solo significa que no le importa tener que esperar hasta que me cure... o a lo mejor es que no quiere esperar.'_

"¡Te voy a enseñar a respetarme, bicho raro!" Declaró Vernon mientras se ponía frente a Harry.

"¡Ya no soy un bicho raro! ¡Te lo dije! No puedo hacer ma-"

"¡No te atrevas a decir esa palabra en mi casa!" Gruñió Vernon.

"¡Lo s-siento!" Tartamudeó Harry, retrocediendo, pero tratando de mantenerse lo más pequeño posible.

"¡Siempre vas a ser un bicho raro! ¡Lo más posible es que fueras un bicho raro demasiado grande incluso para tu escuela, y por eso te han mandado aquí! Todo el mundo se alegraría si estuvieras muerto, pero como no lo estás voy a aprovechar al máximo." Prometió Vernon, una horrible sonrisa retorcida. Sus manos fueron hacia su cinturón. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron a más no poder. Eso era lo peor. Sus puños tan grandes y gordos que eran casi blandos comparados con los de Dudley; el chico era boxeador, después de todo.

"No-... por favor, lo siento. No quería-"

"Oh, lo vas a sentir." Dijo Vernon con malicia. "Ponte en la cama. ¡Sobre tu estómago!" La voz del hombre hacía bien claro lo que iba a pasar si Harry se negaba. No había usado el cinturón desde antes del tercer año, después estaban demasiado asustados de lo que iba a pasar con el padrino de Harry, el convicto escapado. Ahora parecía que había asumido que Harry había sido abandonado por Sirius también.

Harry tuvo que gatear hasta la cama, ya que sus piernas no le aguantaban. Nunca había sentido una necesidad tan grande por su varita. Ni siquiera en el cementerio con Voldemort en persona la había deseado tanto. Por lo menos entonces se había levantado y aceptado su destino: su muerte. Esa paliza sin sentido le iba a dejar dolorido durante día y semanas. _'No me merezco estar en Gryffindor.'_ Pensó Harry de repente, tirado sobre su estómago y escondiendo su cabeza bajo la almohada. _'Me voy a limitar a quedarme quieto y dejarme pegar. ¡Si solo tuviera mi varita!'_

Vernon arrancó la camiseta de Harry usando fuerza bruta, el frío súbito hizo que Harry se pusiera temblar con fuerza. Su tío se rió con crueldad, probablemente admirando el trabajo de años pasados. Harry oyó el horrible y familiar suspiro y supo que Vernon estaba cogiendo impulso para dar su mejor y más fuerte golpe. Le dio en toda la espalda, haciéndole gritar.

"¡No hagas ruido!" Ordenó Vernon. Harry mordió la almohada. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a quedarse callado sin hacer ruido durante las palizas, justo como con los chicos de Gryffindor, pero el primer golpe siempre era el más difícil de aguantar. Justo cuando Vernon levantó la mano para darle de nuevo, una voz estridente se oyó desde abajo.

"¡Vernon! ¡Te llaman! ¡Hay un problema en el trabajo!" Vernon soltó un taco. Harry le oyó ponerse el cinturón de nuevo.

"Escúchame bien, chico, no hemos terminado. Me voy a asegurar mañana, después de trabajar. Más te vale haber acabado todos tus quehaceres para entonces. Quiero que primero limpies el coche, también." Con eso Vernon se giró y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él. Una vez los pesados pasos se podían oír en las escaleras Harry suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

_'Joder, que suerte. Posiblemenet ni siquiera estoy sangrando.' _Harry se levantó de la cama, con las piernas algo temblorosas, haciendo que se tuviera que aguantar con la silla de su escritorio. _'¡Por el amor de Dios, contrólate! Ha sido un golpe, joder. ¿Qué pasa, tienes tres años de nuevo?" _ Se regañó Harry mentalmente mientras trataba de calmarse. Estaba temblando como una hoja.

"Basta," Se dijo a si mismo en voz alta. "Esto es patético, más patético de lo que soy normalmente. Ha si _un golpe_." Se repitió y cerró los ojos. "Eres un Gryffindor. Eres mejor que esto." _'No, no lo soy. Tus antiguos amigos te han echado de la Casa. Te limitaste a dejar que te pegaran, ¿recuerdas? No eres más Gryffindor de lo que eres un mago.'_ Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Harry cayó hacia atrás y se sentó de nuevo, respirando con dificultad.

"No, eso no está bien… No soy-…" Harry tomó aire, pero lo que salió no era exactamente lo que había planeado. "No soy un bicho raro." Esa frase pareció romper algo en su interior. Las lágrimas no vinieron de ninguno parte, haciendo que se enfadara consigo mismo. Levantó las manos para cubrirse la cara. "No soy un bicho raro." Repitió, soltando un sollozo después. Se tumbó con cuidado sobre su estómago de nuevo, agarrando el cojín como si fuera un salvavidas. "No soy un bicho raro." Murmuró en el cojín. Ya no era un mago, así que ¿cómo podía ser un bicho raro? Para él parecía una de las cosas más injustas de todo lo que le estaba pasando, por lo menos en ese momento.

"No soy un bicho raro, no soy un bicho raro." Repitió de nuevo mientras estaba allí, sollozando entre repeticiones. No _era justo._ ¡Cómo podía pegarle Vernon por ser un bicho raro cuando no lo era! Pero aparentemente lo era, Vernon lo había dicho. Ron lo había dicho, Seamos también, Dean también. Parecía que mucha gente lo había dicho. Harry los contó mentalmente. _'Snape nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero su mirada lo decía, así que él cuenta. Por lo menos él me ha odiado desde el principio. Odio pensar cómo se debe sentir Ron por haber sido engañado todos estos años…'_

"¿Por qué tengo que ser un bicho raro?" Fue la última cosa que dijo Harry antes de romperse del todo y ponerse a sollozar hasta quedar dormido.

xxx

Severus agitó la varita medio distraido cuando los pensamientos de Harry se convirtieron en sueños. Eran tan perturbadores que Severus se sorprendió y tiró su vaso al suelo. No se rompió, pero el vino tinto manchó la alfombra verde, volviéndola negra.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que la mente de Severus tenía problemas con mantenerse al día. Quería aparecerse directamente en Privet Drive y maldecir a ese hombre muggle. ¡Cómo se atrevía a atacar a un mago! Lo peor habían sido los pensamientos de Potter. Severus no se había enfadado tanto desde… bien, desde la última vez que Potter había estado en su presencia, el incidente del pensivo.

Pero no podía hacer nada sobre eso. Por supuesto, si el hombre le hubiera dado una paliza a Potter hasta la inconsciencia Severus estaba bastante seguro que hubiera ido a decírselo al Director… casi seguro por lo menos. Esa era una conversación que quería evitar a toda costa, bien, no a costa de la vida de Potter, obviamente.

Aun así, ¿qué pasaría si el bestia cumplía con su amenaza y acababa con la paliza? ¿Podría Severus _mirar_, y no hacer nada? La solución lógicam por supuesto, era simplemente no usar la Scios Totalus de nuevo. Si no sabía nada, no podría hacer nada, ¿cierto? Ha, eso tenía tantas posibilidades de pasar como que Dumbledore declarara de repente que odiaba los caramelos de limón. No lo quería admitis, pero una pequeña parte de él sabía que ya se había vuelto adicto a la Scios Totalus.

Severus negó con la cabeza. Eso necesitaba pensar. Potter era… Severus aún no estaba seguro de qué era Potter. No exageraba la situación, eso era seguro. Iba a seguir observando, tanto como su horario se lo permitiese.

'_No soy un bicho raro.'_ Resonó en su mente, junto al ahora familiar sollozo. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón en pensar en ello. Potter era diferente a un bicho raro como Severus podía imaginar. Por un breve instante deseó que Potter estuviera allí para poder decírselo. Pero el sentimiento pasó enseguida y Severus se levantó de su silla, desvaneciendo el vino que había tirado.

Tomó una dosis de Poción Sinsueños antes de ir a dormir. Si hubiera soñado, estaba seguro que hubiera soñado de darle la poción a Harry.

xxx

Notas de la Traductora:

Pothead: es un insulto hacia Harry. Pot significa cazo o olla y head cabeza, así que viene a querer decir cabeza de olla.

Ya sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que sin querer empecé a traducir el siguiente capítulo sin acabar este y no hasta hoy no me he dado cuenta ¬¬

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado comentarios, me animan un montón

Si veis que hay algo que está mal o algo agradecería mucho que me lo hicieráis saber.

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor:** Elpin

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Title: **The Scios Totalus of Legend

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Rating/Advertencias: LEER LAS ADVERTENCIAS PRIMERO! **(Rating M!) Slash, situaciones sexuales (Harry tiene la edad legal en el mundo mágico), abuso infantil (no sexual), lenguaje ofensivo, violencia (¡sangriento!), torura (básicamente mágica), muerte de personajes (no voy a decir si es o no Harry o Severus). Contiene: malos!Gryffindor y parejas alternativas.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Esta historia ha sido escrita para pasar el rato únicamente y nadie saca beneficios monetarios.

-:-

_Capítulo 7_

El aula de pociones se llenó lentamente de alumnos. Las mañanas de los lunes eran siempre las peores; Gryffindor y Slytherin de quinto año. Normalmente, eso quería decir que Harry Potter se iba a sentar con sus dos amigos, y generalmente riéndose del estilo de vida de Snape. Hoy no había Harry Potter. Severus trató de no dejar que nada se mostrar en su cara. Luego tuvo que pensar, ¿_qué_ exactamente se iba a mostrar? ¿Decepción? ¿Preocupación? ¿Profunda satisfacción? Pero eso no tenía por qué ocultarlo, ¿no? De hecho cualquier otra cosa iba a ser sospechosa, incluso si solo era una cara inexpresiva.

Severus sonrió de lado a los alumnos, por si acaso. Estaba a punto de dar una charla sobre como por fin se habían deshecho de la celebridad cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Draco Malfoy, o más bien dicho, _entró pavoneándose_. Realmente Malfoy era todo lo que solía acusar a Potter de ser, ¿verdad?

"Sr. Malfy, mis alumnos deben ser puntuales." Dijo Snape mordazmente. Malfoy fue hacia su mesa y le dio un pergamino.

"Estaba en el despacho de la Directora, señor." Explicó, sonriendo de lado. "Acabo de volver de allí." Una sonrisa más pronunciada. Severus reprimió un escalofrío. ¿Qué estaría planeando el chico? Cogió el pergamino de las manos del muchacho y le dio una mirada.

"Muy bien, siéntate, Sr. Malfoy." Una vez el Mortífago en entrenamiento se hubo sentado Severus pudo empezar la lección, pero faltaba algo, y esta vez no era que no hubiera insultado a Potter. Mientras daba clase su mirada se posó en la chica Granger. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y, sorprendentemente, _no_ estaba prestando atención para nada. Eso era lo que faltaba, el sonido incesante de su pluma al tomar notas casi palabra por palabra de lo que decía. Severus se había acostumbrado a lo largo de los años. La chica era inteligente, eso lo podía aceptar, pero ahora estaba distraída. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, claramente pensando en algo, y mirando a Malfoy.

"Srta. Granger, por favor presta atención y deja de mirar al Sr. Malfoy." Severus no pudo resistirse a decir arrastrando las palabras. Eso ya era algo. Además, no podía tenerla pensando demasiado sobre dónde había estado Malfoy. La curiosidad del Trío era lo que les metía en tantas situaciones mortales. Granger se sonrojó tal y como predijo mientas los Slytherin se reían y los Gryffindor la miraban disgustados. Ron estaba rojo como un tomate. Malfoy giró la cabeza para mirarla. Severus se esparaba que le diera una mirada de asco, pero en lugar el rubio la miró con curiosidad, y luego sonrió de lado. Lo que seguramente era igual de malvado porque Granger, también predeciblemente, se sonrojó aún más. Severus siguió con la clase y los Slytherin se silenciaron inmediatamente.

Aun así, Severus no podía concentrarse del todo en la lección, incluso cuando Granger empezó a tomar notas de nuevo. Sintió un cosquilleo en la mano de la varita, y se dio cuenta que eso era lo que lo distraía. Desgraciadamente, ahora que sabía que quería usar la Scios Totalus, eso era _todo_ en lo que podía pensar. La primera vez que perdió el hilo de lo que decía varias personas levantaron las cejas en shock. La segunda vea empezaron a intercambiar miradas.

'_Me pregunto que está haciendo Potter. ¿El muggle le estará pegando? Pero dijo que iba a esperar hasta después de trabajar, ¿pero hasta cuando trabajan los muggles? Mi padre no trabajaba nunca así que no tengo ni idea. Seguro que por lo menos hasta la hora de comer. No todos pueden ser unos vagos.'_ Sus pensamientos siguieron sin parar, imágenes de Potter hecho trizas le hicieron perder el hilo de nuevo, haciendo que Granger frunciera el ceño y le mirara con curiosidad. Meneó la cabeza para deshacerse de las imágenes, pero otras las reemplazaron. Esas era de Potter limpiando las mazmorras durante las detenciones, o limpiando cauldrons. ¿Le habría comparado Potter con ese monstruoso muggle entonces? El chico había trabajado con mucha eficiencia y el lugar había quedado reluciente, pero Severus se había quejado igual.

"Algo urgente ha pasado." Se escuchó decir Snape, recogiendo sus papeles. "La clase ha terminado." Nadie se movió. No le importó. Podían quedarse ahí sentados todo el día. Dejó la puerta del aula abierta cuando se fue, solo para darles una pista. Su túnica se onduló tras él mientras se deslizaba hacia su habitación. El cosquilleo en sus manos le llamaba.

xxx

Hermione miró, en shock y con la boca abierta, como Snape pasaba por su lado y se iba del aula. Eso había sido la clase de pociones más rara a la que nunca había asistido. ¿Severus Snape había terminado la clase una hora y media temprano? Si Hermione hubiera sido muggle, hubiera ido a las ventanas a mirara si los cerdos habían empezado a volar. Pero como no lo era, y sabía que era perfectamente posible, decidió no hacerlo.

Miró sus notas y frunció el ceño. Solo había prestado atención la mitad de la lección, la última parte, porque estaba preocupada por Harry. Bien, eso y pensar que Malfoy estaba planeando algo, como siempre. El chico se había ido todo el fin de semana, probablemente aprendiendo como ser un buen mortífago. Aun así no parecía más malvado de lo normal, y Hermione no solía juzgar temprano antes de saber… por o menos no _demasiado_ temprano.

"Granger." Una voz refinada la sorprendió y giró al mirada hacia donde venía. El resto de la gente se había ido una vez se hubieron dado cuenta que Snape se había ido. Todos menos Malfoy. Él estaba apoyado en su mesa con una ligera sonrisa de lado. Hermione se maldijo por sonrojarse y bajó la mirada y se ocupó recogiendo sus papeles y libros. Cómo alguien tan malvado y cruel podía lucir tan… Decidió no terminar la frase.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?" Le preguntó cuando no dijo nada más. Ella puso la pesada mochila sobre la mesa para poder meter sus cosas más fácilmente.

"Has oído hablar del hechizo para hacer las cosas ligeras?" Preguntó Malfoy, con un tono sin malicia, pero con un asomo de ¿bromeo? Hermione no sabía que Malfoy podía separar los dos tonos.

"Soy perfectamente capaz de cargar mi mochila tal y como está." Declaró ella mientras ponía su pluma en uno de los bolsillos laterales. ¿Por qué estaba Malfoy por ahí todavía? No dijo porqué prefería que la mochilla fuera pesada. Que su peso la reconfortaba. Seguramente se pondría más roja que el cabello de Ron si Malfoy lo descubría.

"También eres perfectamente capaz de hacer un hechizo para hacerla más ligera." Señaló Malfoy, entonces pareció cambiar de idea sobre la conversación. "¿Por qué me estabas mirando?" Cuando Hermione por fin levantó la mirada, porque simplemente ya no había nada más por organizar, Maloy se la estaba mirando fijamente.

"No lo estaba haciendo." Negó Hermione enseguida. Levantó la un poco barbilla para tratar de evitar sonrojarse. "Snape solo estaba intentando avergonzarme. Claramente eres un ególatra, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos todos." La chica se giró y fue hacia la puerta.

"Espera." Protestó Malfoy y se apresuró a bloquear la puerta. La mano de Hermione fue de inmediato hacia su varita. Malfoy levantó las manos en señal de paz. "No quiero pelear. En serio, ¿en el aula de pociones?"

"De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres entonces?" Hermione bufó mientras guardaba la varita.

"Primero debes jurar que todo lo que digamos no va a salir de aquí. Hermione levantó una ceja de una manera muy Malfoy. El efecto fue arruinado cuando resopló.

"¿En serio esperas que prometa eso? ¿Por qué ibas a creerme aunque lo hiciera?"

"Porque eres una Gryffindor." Respondió Malfoy, sonriendo de lado de nuevo. Hermione rodó los ojos. Era o bien prometer o bien no descubrir lo que quería Malfoy , y francamente, estaba muy curiosa.

"De acuerdo. Prometo no contar nada." Malfoy dudó entonces, algo que Hermione nunca había visto antes. En ese breve instante lucía vulnerable e incluso más… Ella decidió no acabar esa frase- Entonces dejó de lucir así y Malfoy se enderezó para darse confianza.

"Si se lo cuentas a alguien soy hombre muerto, y cuando digo a alguien me refiero a cualquiera. Pero necesito que lo sepas por si algún día necesitas ayuda."

"¡¿Ayuda?!" Exclamó Hermione en shock. "¿Por qué iba a necesitar _tu_ ayuda?" Malfoy sacó su varita y levantó unos cuantos hechizos de privacidad. Eso solo hizo que Hermione estuviera aún más curiosa. Malfoy la miró intensamente.

"Estamos en tiempos de guerra, Granger, y la escuela la dirige una rana, saca cuentas." Siseó. "Solo quiero que sepas que cuando el momento llegue, no voy me voy a mantener al margen, y no voy a estar con ciertos cretinos enmascarados."

"¡Uno de esos cretinos es tu padre!" Fue la primera cosa que dijo Hermione. Estaba demasiado en shock como para pensar. Malfoy rodó los ojos dramáticamente.

"Bien visto, Granger, eres muy lista. No estoy hablando de eso, pero solo _recuerda_ esto, ¿vale? Y por el amor de Merlín, no se lo cuentes a tu amigo pelirrojo."

"Ron no es mi amigo." Dijo Hermione, sintiendo la inexplicable necesidad de hacérselo saber a Malfoy, aunque no tenía ni idea de si él le estaba contando la verdad. Aun así, había una parte de ella que esperaba que lo hiciera, una gran parte.

"Novio entonces." Corrigió Malfoy irritado.

"No, quiero decir, estamos peleados. Ya no somos nada." Malfoy pestañeó, después se aclaró la garganta.

"Bien, de acuerdo. Bien." Dijo tenso, mirando por encima del hombro de la chica por algún motivo.

"¿Bien?"

"Bien por poder ver a la comadreja sufrir." Explicó Malfoy. "Necesito ir a mi siguiente clase." Se giró para irse. Antes que Hermione pudiera abrir la boca ya había salido del aula y estaba subiendo las escaleras. Hermione se lo quedó irando, sintiendo emociones dando vueltas en su interior. Sabía que no podía fiarse de él lo más mínimo. Lo que fuera que se proponía, le hacía comportarse de una manera muy rara.

De repente recordó Aritmancia y Hermione corrió tras él. Estaba aún más distraída en la clase, incluso sin los Slytherin.

xxx

Severus miró cómo trabajaba Harry. En realidad era absolutamente aburrido, pero Severus ni siquiera pensó en anular los hechizos. Los pensamientos de Potter eran algo interesantes… A veces, por lo menos…

_¡Me pregunto qué pasaría si Dudley entrara en contacto con un Blast-ended Skrewt… posiblemente se pondría a gritar como una niña. ¿O a lo mejor podría darselo de comer a una acromántula? Estoy bastante seguro que le tiene miedo a las arañas- Y el tío Vernon haría muy feliz a Aragog, creo.' _Harry suspiró mientras terminaba la última pincelada de pintura blanca en la puerta del garaje. Había estado trabajando desde antes del atardecer, y todo el tiempo imaginando maneras de matar a sus parientes… estaba un poco preocupado por su sanidad mental, ¿por qué importaba cuando estaba ahí encallado de todos modos? Iba a enloquecer si o si. Dejó a un lado los pinceles y la pintura y se aseguró que no tuviera pintura mojada encima que pudiera gotear antes de entrar en la casa. Petunia estaba en la cocina y mirando por la ventana, a los vecinos, sin duda, preguntándose si estarían mirando a Harry. No le gustaba que trabajara en la parte delantera de la casa.

"Me voy al mercado." Dijo ella. "Vas a quedarte aquí y _no vas a meterte en problemas._" Le siseó con los ojos entrecerrdos.

"Si tía Petunia." Contestó Harry obedientemente. Su mente tenía nuevas imágenes de repente; él tumbado de espalda en el sofá descansando, y de mientras su mente gritaba _'¡Paz! ¡Si! No me va a dejar con la Sra. Figg. Posiblemente se ha dado cuenta que lo poco práctico que sería cuando ahora vivo aquí.' _Esperó a que cerrara la puerta antes de ir al salón y desplumarse en el sofá.

Severus frunció el ceño cuando Potter empezó a mirar la tele. Que total estupidez. ¡Si eso era lo que veían los niños muggle mientras crecían no era de extrañar que fueran como eran! Y no era de extrañar que Potter fuera corto de miras… aunque seguramente no debió haber visto mucho la tele mientras crecía.

No fue hasta que Vernon llegó a casa que Severus empezó a prestar atención de nuevo. Sorprendentemente el hombre había olvidado su promesa, aunque Potter estuvo en guardia toda la noche. Limpió el coche del hombre y luego fue a su habitación después de limpiar los platos. Por suerte Vernon se durmió delante la tele, y estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con el 'bicho raro' esa noche. Severus suspiró con alivio cuando Potter finalmente se durmió, dejando la ventana abierta por si Hedwig iba durante la noche.

Pronto Severus consiguió integrar su rato de 'observar a Potter' con sus clases. Siempre lo hacía un rato durante las tardes, pero el muggle no hizo nada más que darle una bofetada a Potter de vez en cuando. Severus se pasó las vacaciones de Pascua enteras mirando, pero casi ni se dio cuenta. Aunque si notó otras cosas…

Por ejemplo, Harry Potter no era nada arrogante, después de todo. Escuchar los pensamientos de alguien durante dos semanas te hacía entenderlos mucho mejor. El chico era tozudo, eso estaba claro, por lo menos cuando estaba al límite. Además no era tan estúpido como Severus suponía, pero eso no era muy sorprendente. Lo que _si_ era sorprendente era ver a un Gryffindor por dentro, y Severus se maravilló al ver como la mente de alguien valiente funcionaba.

Había otras pequeñas cualidades que Severus aprendió. Como por ejemplo como Potter trataba de alisarse el cabello diez mil veces al día, aunque _sabía_ que no lo iba a conseguir. James Potter había hecho lo opuesto, tratar de despeinarlo más para lucir mejor. Potter buscaba la varita a menudo, pero eso era algo triste. Se lavaba las manos después de cada trabajo, incluso si solo era limpiar los platos. Parecía que suprimía sus impulsos, como cuando su primo le molestaba. Si hubiera sido Malfoy habría saltado a la acción en menos de un segundo.

Se podía distraer con facilidad con trabajos físicos, pero tenía igual facilidad para pensar profundamente. Sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas, y Severus veía cuánto el chico se culpaba por la muerte de Diggory, lo que era estúpido. Cuando no tenía pesadillas, sus sueños eran sobre volar. Incluso Severus, que odiaba volar, se encontraba arrastrado a cerrar los ojos mientras volaba con Harry.

Fue alrededor de la tercera semana de observar y aprender a conocer todo lo que era Harry Potter que las cosas tomaron un giro…. ¿para mejor o para peor? Bien, eso era difícil de decir. Según Severus fue muy horrible.

-:-


End file.
